Friendship Test 2: The Book of Love and Friendship
by I. M. Rally
Summary: The sequel of 'Friendship test', 10 years later. One year later, after their last wager, La Muerte and Xibalba set another wager of which of them has the right opinion about humans/mortals. The unexpected wager gone crazy when a mortal human girl from another world came, and turned the Land of the Forgotten upside down.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. So, this is my first fanfiction of The Book of Life, and I hope I made a first impression. I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

 **Author's note: There is an intro of this story. The song and the characters. Some of the characters can be found in my profile. Check it out after you read this.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in the city as Sasha, Sanjay, Jane, Luka, and Joao made it to the museum, and hopped of the black car.

"Thanks for sending us here, Mommy." Sasha called out to her mother.

"No problem, dear." Sasha's mother said. "Call me if you're done."

When Sasha's mother drove away, leaving the kids to walk up the stairs of the museum.

"This is gonna be exciting, everyone!" Sasha jumped excitingly. "I can't wait for another story of the Book of life."

"If you only La Muerte was here." Jane mentioned as she strolled around with her skating shoes.

The kids found the hole in the wall that it was a door of Mexican museum. "So, where do you go now?"

"If only someone else, like La Muerte, was here." Luka hopped.

"You were looking for me?"

The kids whirled around to see who spoke to them. It was La Muerte disguised as the tour guide, Mary Beth.

"La Muerte!" Sasha shouted happily, but Mary Beth placed her finger on the little girl's lips.

"Sshhh. I've been hiding like this from the humans so they won't know that I'm La Muerte." Mary Beth shushed them. "So, can you kids keep this as a secret?" The kids looked at each other, and nodded at Mary Beth. "Thank you. So, why did you kids come here?"

"We came here to hear another story… in the Book of Life." Sanjay replied.

"Well, it's your lucky day, kids, 'cause I reserved a story just for special kids, like you." Mary Beth smiled as she turned on the flashlight, and led the kids into the tunnel. "Okay kids, follow me!"

The kids follow Mary Beth through the tunnels. They were quiet when they travel in, until Sanjay began to spoke, "What kind of story did you reserve for us?"

"I can't tell you. It might spoil the surprise." Mary Beth chuckled as the kids also laughed.

Just then, Xibalba, disguised as Guicho the office security guard, and a white bat with black hair on top of his hat appeared, startling the kids, but not Mary Beth.

"I knew you kids look familiar!" Guicho exclaimed, then picked his white bat with his finger from his hat. "You don't want my new pet white bat to bite you, don't you?"

The little white bat tried to scar the children, but roared at them slightly and silently, and showed her scary face.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Sasha squealed with cuteness.

"Uh, she's does not look so scary." Joao said.

"Yeah, because she's so small and white." Guicho explained as the white bat crossed her arms and glared at her owner. Then, he turned to Mary Beth. "You will get us both in trouble. Ancient rules of the...museum administration." Then, Mary Beth kissed him on the forehead. "Well, I suppose I could let you this time again, my Dear."

When Mary Beth and the kids continued to walk, Sasha left behind staring at Guicho. He noticed her as he and the white bat scared her off, and laughed.

Mary Beth switched on the lights, and one of the lights lit the Book of Life, just right at the end. Sasha ran first towards it.

"Oh, can I open it? Please, please please!" Sasha yelled excitingly.

"Go ahead. I bookmarked the story that I reserved for you." Mary Beth said as Sasha opened the book, and followed the bookmark to open the reserved chapter.

"So, are you going to tell us Manolo and Maria's story?" Sanjay asked.

"Nope. This is different, this time." Mary Beth replied. "Because our story is all about love and friendship."

"You mean, love as in 'love story', and friendship as in 'friends'?" Jane guessed.

"Close, but this story will show us about how strong friendship will remain for these characters, even though they are different to each other. Different worlds, different timeline, different personalities, different appearance, but those things… doesn't matter when it comes to friendship. Only the problem is, their friendship was tested. And so, our story begins one year later after Manolo and Maria's wedding, and it's also the Day of the Dead."

* * *

It was the Day and the Dead again. La Muerte and Xibalba met again on the roof of a building.

"Aww, another year of the Day of the Dead." La Muerte sighed while watching the humans visited their deceased loved-ones. "It has been very nice when humans visited their loved-ones once a year."

"Yeah, unlike I don't care about it." Xilbalba rolled his eyes, and looked away from watching the humans.

La Muerte eyes widened when she heard those harsh words from her husband. "Ay, Balby, you don't mean that. You're not thinking that humans are still selfish and no pure heart, don't you?"

"Look at these mortals, _mi amor_." Xibalba pointed the humans down below. "Do you think that they are good, kind, and their hearts are pure? I don't think so. They are cruel and heartless!"

"Not all of them, my love."

"How can you prove that? You've got no evidence, my Dear."

"Oh yeah? You've got no evidence too."

"Then, what do you think about that?" Xibalba pointed at the kid who secretly stole an apple from a store, and ran away."

"How about what do you think about _that_?" La Muerte pointed the same kid who stole the apple, only to be given to his younger sister who was hungry. Then, the goddess turned to her husband. "Well?"

"Okay, you got a point there, but you still can't prove that mortals are good. That kid stole an apple!"

"Well, that kid stole it for a good reason! He gave to his sister."

"I need more evidence for that, my love. I still don't believe mortals have good inside of them."

"And you don't have evidence to show to me that mortals are cruel

The god couple looked away from each other after that short argument. They don't fight for just the lands they ruled, but also their opinions about mortals. Then, La Muerte has a plan.

"Well, what if I should consider this as a wager?" She smirked.

"A wager?" Xibalba heard that word, and turned to his wife. "Why, you never ask me for a wager before. Just me."

"Hey, you beg because you want to cheat on this game!" La Muerte yelled. "You don't to, my love, 'cause I already set up a wager, just for the two of us."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Xibalba asked.

"Let me explain, my love. I will send you a mortal tomorrow to your land to stay with you for 30 days. We will observe this mortal's personality if he or she treated you kindly with pure heart. After 30 days, there's enough evidence to prove that I was right about mortals being good." She explained.

"But if that mortal treated me so badly, there's evidence that I was right about mortals being cruel." He added. "So, then, If I win, I will finally rule that Land of the Remembered."

"And if I win, you will…" La Muerte twirled her finger in Xibalba's beard, which he quite literally melted at her touch, until she yanked his beard and growled at him. "You will stop insulting mortals, and that mortal will be your friend for all eternity!

"What?!" Xibalba exclaimed angrily as he rubbed his chin trying to soothe the pain from his wife's iron grip. "I can't do that! Come on. It's the only fun I ever get when express my opinion towards mortals, and I hate mortals, especially humans. I don't want a human mortal to become my friend."

"Then the bet is off." La Muerte chuckled.

Xibalba growled, then smirked as his wife. "Very well, my dear. By the ancient rules..." He extended his arm to her. "The wager is set." Xibalba and La Muerte shook hands, making a deal as lightning strikes in the sky.

* * *

 **Intro (theme music intro)**

 _The Friendship Test!_

 _We've come this far and we're not gonna quit (No way!)  
Prepare yourself 'cause we are the elite (Elite!)  
We hope this day will never last (Right now!)  
And when we're finished we'll be able to pass_

 _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Test  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Test  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

 _Hey!  
Ho!  
Hey!  
Let's go!_

* * *

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Agatha "Aggie" Mondejar Galido**

 **Xibalba**

 **La Muerte**

 **Imaginary teams**

 **Honorary Imaginary teams**

 **Back-up I teams**

* * *

 _We trained hard and we're here to succeed_

 _We're only telling you once_

 _Our friendship comes from our minds and hearts_

 _What you see's what you remember  
Don't forget ever_

 _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Test  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Test  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Test  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Test  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

* * *

An unknown person opened his/her drawer, containing a paper and a pencil. He/she wrote a letter to his/her friends to let them know that he'll/she'll be away for a month, and promise to return. The unknown person placed the letter in an envelope, and placed it on his/her friends' mailbox. Suddenly, the envelope has a golden glowing "I" inside of it.

* * *

 **I don't own this song. "Friendship test" song was a parody song from the movie, My Little Pony Equestria girl: Friendship games. The I teams are group of friends from different worlds, like crossovers. Honorary I teams are old and new members who were still in training. The Back-up I teams are just back-up members for emergencies only, and they're still in training. The members can be found in my profile. I hope you like it so far. Pls review**


	2. Meet Aggie

The first day of the wager, and Xibalba woke up early for a 50% exciting day that he'll take 30 days to prove his opinions about human, but he's also 50% not excited that he'll have to spend time with a mortal in his realm for 30 days. He stood on the balcony to wait for his wife to come with the mortal.

He impatiently wait for 30 minutes, until he saw marigold petals coming this way, knowing his wife is coming. "Well, _mi amor_ , you finally made it." He greeted as La Muerte trasformed back to her true form, in front of her husband. "Well, where's the human you were suppose to send to me?"

"Oh, she's outside of your castle." La Muerte said. "She's too shy to come inside."

"Wait, it's a 'she'?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. She said she came from another world, full of mortals." She explained.

"You mean 'The Land of the Living'? Up there?"

"No, not exactly. Probably another Land of the Living… from _another_ world."

"That's strange, even for a human."

"Xibalba!"

"Alright! I promise, my dear, that I will take care of the human, and nothing bad will happen to her for the next 30 days."

"You better be, Xibalba! If you do something bad to the human, I'll consider that cheating!"

"Like I said, I'll try my best."

"Well, have fun with the human." La Muerte waved at him, before turning into marigold petals and flew, heading out of the realm.

"I'll be having fun if I win." Xibalba murmured when his wife was out of sight as he took his two-headed snake staff, and headed downstairs to meet the little mortal, who came from 'another world'.

When he made to the opened castle door, Xibalba saw the human sitting on a rock in front of his door. She has a long straight black hair, and wore a long plain white shirt, like a nightgown or a dress. "Uh, you must be the human that my wife sent me." He said. When the human turned around to face him, her eyes are dark brown, wearing glasses, her skin was fair brown, like most humans, and her lips formed a big smile, which Xibalba startled in fear. "Whoa! Wow, you have a creepy smile there." Although, he thought the human was creepy, he has to a be nice to her for his first impression. " _Hola_ , little human, welcome to the Land of the Forgotten. I'm Xibalba, ruler of this realm. What's yours?"

The human stood up from her the rock she had sat, and replied. "Hi, my name is Agatha Besares Mondejar Borra Galido or Agatha Mondejar Galido, at your service." She noticed that Xibalba was still silent and can't remember her full name. "Or, the name's Aggie, short for Agatha, and long for 'Ags'," She extended her hand to shake hands with him.

When he looked at her hand, Xibalba knew she was going to shake hands with him, but he remembered that if he touches mortal or human, it will die, and if Aggie die, he will be considered cheating. "Um…, well, _Señorita Agatha_ , it's really nice to meet you, but I don't want to shake hands right now, because, as the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, I'm pretty busy right now."

"Yeah, busy preparing for taking me on a tour today!" Aggie jumped excitingly.

"A tour?" The god exclaimed. "Who said anything about a tour?"

"Your wife told me your going to take me on a tour in your realm." The white human. "She also took me on a tour in the Land of the Remembered early in the morning. And it was fun there."

"That explains I waited for too long." Xibalba muttered.

"And when she took me here, I already found it lonely here." Aggie added. "Are there lonely places here in realm besides this spot?"

La Muerte never told Xibalba about a tour, which making him frustrated that he has to spend time with this annoying human, but he has to keep calm, and make a little sacrifice for today. "I'll take you to a tour, but first, I'll take you in my castle to get you warm up. It's cold out here."

"Not really. There's lava around your castle."

"The Land of the Forgotten is cold and vile, so just get in!"

"Fine. Let me get my bags first." Aggie quickly ran to get her bags.

When she did, Xibalba was shocked when he saw Aggie pushing her pile of bags and boxes. "Do you have to bring many? You'll be staying here for a month!" He yelled.

"I don't know what should I bring so I brought all of them." Aggie giggled sheepishly.

Xibalba rolled his eyes as he was already annoyed by Aggie's happy attitude, and snapped his finger to levitate her pile of stuff. "Let's get this over with, and follow me." He dragged her stuff with him, and Aggie followed happily.

When they entered the castle, Xibalba lead Aggie upstairs, where he lead her to her room. They stopped by the black wooden door that it looks broken.

Xibalba opened the door, and showed to Aggie her room, "This could be your room during your stay." The room is like a cave, full of rocky thing. The bed, walls, even the drawers, closets, tables, and night lamps are rocks. The ceiling was full of stalactites too. "I hope you like your room, and… good luck enjoying your room." He sneakered before leaving Aggie alone in her room and dragging her things in.

Suddenly, he heard a loud 'poof!' sound, and felt a flash of light coming from behind him. Xibalba knew it was coming from Aggie's room. He ran back to check it out. When he arrived at Aggie's room, his jaw dropped when the room was no longer rocky or cave-like. It was now like a normal modern human room. The walls are white, the furnitures are now made of wood, the rocky night lamp is now an original normal modern night lamp, the rocky bed and pillow are now original soft and fluffy bed and pillow, and the stalactites are gone, and replaced with light bulbs. Even the door became rectangle, looking new and clean, with a shiny golden doorknob. Xibalba rubbed his eyes if this was his imagination. He slowly closed the door, and opened it again to make sure, but it was all real.

" _How did she do that?"_ he thought. _"She can't do that without magic. Wait, she has magic?"_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this Aggie came from another world?" Luka interrupted.

"What kind of world Aggie lived in?" Sasha asked.

"A world where humans live, like you children." Mary Beth said. "Only that Aggie's was just normal world. No magic, no fantasies, no superpowers, no mythical creatures, no other gods. They only have one God, well, of her own religion I guess."

"Wait, if Aggie's world is so normal, how come she has magic, and where did she get them?" Sanjay questioned.

"One way to find out by continuing our story." Mary Beth turned to the book to continue the story.

* * *

 **Well, my OC, Aggie, made her first appearance in the Book of Life. Being a mortal is not the only thing we know about her, because there's room for more. I hope you like this. Just review, and wait for the new chapter.**


	3. The tour

"All right, _Señorita Agatha,"_ Xibalba knocked on Aggie's door when he waited for her for 2 hours to take her on a tour, just like is wife told her. "I'll take you to a tour, like I promised you."

There was no reply, until the door opened and a panting Aggie came out. "I'm ready! Sorry it took a while. I'm a little busy unpacking, cleaning my room, and changing my clothes."

Although, for Xibalba, Aggie's dress was still the same as the last time. "Are you sure you changed your clothes?"

"Yeah. This one is new and clean." Aggie stretched her dress a little.

"Because that clothes of yours is the same as the last time you wore."

"Oh, I've got tons of them." She pulled out some of her white clothes that are all exactly the same.

"Forget them!" Xibalba groaned in stress, then sighed. "Let's just get this tour over with." When he lead the little human downstairs, Aggie hopped while following him, which the dark god noticed her. "Stop hopping around. It gives me a headache." He said as Aggie shrugged and followed him again, but this time, just walking.

* * *

The two made it outside the castle, where Xibalba decided to start the tour. "So, we'll begin the tour here, since we're here anyway."

"I know, then you will say, 'This is my castle!', right?" Aggie grinned excitingly.

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes, and walked forward. "Follow me so you won't get lost during the tour, but don't touch me."

Aggie's legs were like rapid bunnies as she followed Xibalba with an exciting feeling.

"The Land of the Forgotten is a sad and lonely home to the forgotten, the souls of those who are no longer remembered by their living relatives." Xibalba started explaining to the cheerful human. "The souls here used to be in the Land of the Remembered, but that was until they were forgotten by their relatives. Sad, huh?"

"Aww, poor guys." Aggie said in worry as she approached a sad soul, and patted it's back. As she patted it, the forgotten soul turned into dust. Aggie's pupils shrank, frightened, and squealed in fear. "Meap!" She quickly ran away to follow Xibalba before anything bad she's besides him, Aggie noticed white dust falling on her. "What are these things?" She waved them away from her face.

"They're just ashes." Xibalba said.

When Aggie heard him, an ash fell on her nose, and accidentally sniffed it in.

"ACHOO!

As she sneezed, Aggie accidentally blew another sad soul that turned into dust. Xibalba was surprised for the human her sneezed blew a sad soul away, which he was quite amazed yet confused and mad at her. Aggie grinned sheepishly and shrugged. The dark god rolled his eyes again, just to ignore that, and continued the tour.

Although it was just a short tour, they finally reached their final destination. It was like trench, only deeper and darker. When they stood up near the edge, Xibalba stopped Aggie for walking too close to the trench by using his two-headed snake staff.

"Why do we stop here?" Aggie asked.

"This trench is not an ordinary trench, like what you have in the Land of the Living." Xibalba explained. "This trench is the entrance of the Land of the Cursed. It's another Land where evil souls lived when they died, still with their evil being."

"Like some kind of murderers, stealers, and bad people who never changed before and after they died?"

"Exactly. Wow, you're a very smart human, aren't you? Fast learner."

"Of course. I traveled all over the universe to learn new things, like this."

Xibalba was still confused what Aggie just said about 'traveled all over the universe', and his wife said about 'another world', but he didn't care about those things. "Okay. I hope you enjoyed the tour, but right now, we'll just go back to the castle to rest, and start another day tomorrow."

"You betcha, _amigo!"_ Aggie exclaimed.

Xibalba clicked when the human called him _'amigo'._ He hated when somebody, especially a mortal, called him amigo. In fact, he hate being friends with humans. He gritted his teeth, and was about to release his anger and yell in rage at her for calling him 'amigo', but he realized the wager was still starting as he took a deep breath to calm himself and faced Aggie, trying to be nice. "Can we just not being friends for now? Is that okay?"

"No problem." Aggie shrugged. "I guess, you don't know anything about friends? Because you don't have any friends."

"I have friends, _Señorita_! You just don't know me yet. So can we go now?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Later, at Xibalba's castle, when the day is almost over, Aggie was at her bedroom balcony, watching the lonely place of the Land of the Forgotten. She felt pity that all of the souls, and the ruler of this realm, are very lonely, and their land is dull and boring. No sounds, no happiness, no party, no mood for having friends.

" _Ugh, this is horrible."_ Aggie thought. _"I need to do something. This place needs a little something to cheer up."_ She snapped her finger as she got an idea. Aggie took a box from under her bed, and opened it. She smiled as she took something out of the box


	4. Party in the Land of the Forgotten

The next day, Xibalba left his castle early without noticing what Aggie was doing to visit La Muerte and Candlemaker, and tell them all about Aggie.

"So, what do you think about the human I sent you?" La Muerte asked. "It's been just yesterday, and you already got a problem with her?"

"She's quite fine, but I just started observing her." Xibalba replied.

"For me, Aggie was a great girl!" Candlemaker pumped a fist in the air. "She's very curious of everything when she entered the Cave of Souls. She asked me so many questions. She even asked the Book, isn't that right, Book?" He fist-pumped on the Book of Life. "And her enthusiasm? That's what I like about that young girl. Probably she belong to a world of happiness. Literally. I don't know what world she lived in when she told us yesterday."

"Wait, she told you? And you believed her?" Xibalba asked.

"Yeah. She's so much of a talker." The wax god said. "And she's always been happy. She's so excited of everything, even it's quite scary and dangerous. She's a one cheerful human."

"That's what I've been thinking!" The winged god shouted out loud, making La Muerte and Candlemaker silent themselves. "That girl gave me the creeps when we first met. Her smiley face… is so creepy. She's not even afraid of me. Humans were fear of me, but why not that girl? And wherever we go, she's always happy. She also bouncing along in a cheerful way, even though, my realm is a sad place. Why isn't she sad? I think this mortal has a scheme."

"A scheme?" La Muerte chuckled. "What do you mean? Agatha was only being happy. Happy to discovered new things."

"But I think, she pretends to be happy so I won't be suspicious of she was doing. Like she wants to steal something, like my staff, or my realm, or both or our realms, or the medal of Everlasting life!"

"Uh, Xibalba, buddy, I think you're overreacting." Candlemaker interrupted. "Maybe she's just being happy… with her life."

"I'll prove that to both of you. I have my suspicions with that girl, and I'll get to the bottom of this." Xibalba said.

The three gods and the Book of Life entered the Land of the Forgotten as they continued to chat until they almost reach Xibalba's castle.

"I wonder what Agatha has been doing." La Muerte wondered. "She didn't know you weren't here when she woke up. You didn't tell her or leave her something to eat, didn't you?" She glared at her husband.

"Relax, _mi amor_." Xibalba calmed his wife down as he faced her and Candlemaker. "That human is perfectly fine. She may be sad right now, but she's safe and sound."

La Muerte and Candlemaker stopped to where they are standing, and were surprised to what they saw.

"When you say 'safe and sound', you mean 'fun safe and loud sound'?" Candlemaker asked as he pointed behind Xibalba.

"What? What do you mean-?" Xibalba turned to see what La Muerte and Candlemaker were looking at. It was a great shock to him of what he saw as his jaw dropped and eyes widened. "My… my… MY LLLLAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD!"

As he screamed, loud music was heard from giant speakers, confetti were blasted from party cannons, streamers were hanged on pyramids, colorful balloons were floating in air, colorful spotlights were hanged on chains, and chains were painted with all sorts of colors. There were also game booths and game spots like apple bobbing, high striker, and others. The place looked just like the Land of the Remembered, except that it's more modern and more like a birthday party and carnival than Mexican fiesta. Although it was like a fun party, the citizens of the Land of the Forgotten were still sad and blown into dust. Lastly, in front of Xibalba's castle, there was a big stage that spotlights were pointing at, and that is where Aggie was, holding a keytar and singing on a microphone with a song, 'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars.

 **Aggie:** _This hit, that ice cold_  
 _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_  
 _This one for them hood girls_  
 _Them good girls straight masterpieces_  
 _Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_  
 _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
 _Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

"What has she done to my realm?!" Xibalba sobbed loudly in anger.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I think she did something good. Right, Book?" Candlemaker said as the Book of Life nodded.

"Good?! She… she… she's ruining my realm!" Xibalba yelled while gritted his teeth angrily. Then, he turned to his wife. "Do you know what this means?"

"I think Agatha wants are realms to be fair, and maybe she wants this realm to be happy as well. How sweet of her." La Muerte lovingly moaned.

"WHAT?! You think… She…" Xibalba stammered as he cannot believe his wife thought that Aggie did something good, but he doubted about it. "You think this is good? She ruined everything here. She's making a mess. This is a disaster!"

"I thought you don't want to rule a bleak wasteland." The goddess reminded him. "Besides, it's a lot like the Land of the Remembered to me."

"This is not what I meant!" The winged god growled as he face-palmed frustratingly. "That's it! I'm gonna—"

La Muerte quickly grasped Xibalba's wing to stop and pulled him. "You're not going to do that to her, wouldn't you?"

"What? I'm just gonna stop her and reason with her." Xibalba corrected his wife. "I'm not gonna kill her or anything… yet." He murmured as he tried to pass through the party mess that Aggie messed up.

Aggie jumped off the stage, and comforted the sad souls to make them happy, but they were still sad as they turned into dust and blew away. Aggie shrugged and ignored those sad things, and continued to sing.

 **Aggie:** _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
 _Called a police and a fireman_  
 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
 _Make a dragon wanna retire man_  
 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
 _Say my name you know who I am_  
 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
 _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
 _Saturday night and we in the spot_  
 _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

The music gone even louder as Xibalba tried to call out for Aggie, but she didn't hear him because of the music. Xibalba tried to reach for her, but he has some challenges he conquered while trying to get out from obstacles. Balloons blocked his way, and some popped in front of him. One party cannon blasted confetti on his face, which some of the small colorful papers were shot into his mouth, and he spat all out. As he kept going, he was blinded by the colorful spotlight that pointed at him as he accidentally tripped on a pool of balls. Xibalba have had it! He stood up from the pool again, and tried to find something to switch off the sound. He found some kind of outlet that plugs the controls of the loud music. Since Aggie was distracted, it was his chance to unplug the plug.

 **Aggie:** _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

When the plug was unplugged, the music stopped as Aggie realized her music stopped playing, and she stopped herself from singing and dancing.

"Ahem!"

Aggie also recognized that sound of someone's clearing his throat as she turned around to face Xibalba.

" _Señorita_ Agatha, what are you doing?" Xibalba asked as he tried calm himself down before releasing his anger on her.

"Um… singing and dancing." Aggie smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, what have you done to my realm?" He asked again.

"Oooohhhhh, that. I observed this land while we're in a tour, and felt so pity for these poor souls, even you. So, I set up this amazing party full of games and stuff. I also set up a stage so they can hear some good music from my world and my time." She explained.

"Perhaps you forget something… The Land of the Forgotten is a SAD AND LONELY PLACE!"

"That's exactly my point. Since this place is a sad place, we have to make it happy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who says 'we'? There's no 'we'. And I don't want to be part of this happy silliness. Also, the souls here are still sad, and no one's paying attention to your silly games! So, I begging you to stop this!"

"But, why? You don't like my party?" The human began to sob.

Seeing her sobbing, Xibalba felt pity for her as he stopped her from sobbing. "No, no. It's not like that. I'm just not used to have parties here in mg realm. So, maybe the next time you want to make a party here, just let me know."

"Well, okay." Aggie shook her head in agreement, then raised her head again in a positive play as she lifted her hand to prepare playing her keytar. "Right after I finish my song!" She snapped her finger as an outlet appeared on air, and plugged her music controller again.

When she played her keytar loudly, the sound wave pushed Xibalba and tripped in a large bucket of water with floating apples. He got up again, all wet with an apple in his mouth. He spat it out, and glared at Aggie as he also noticed that La Muerte and Candlemaker joined her in the fun. Xibalba just ignored the fun, and headed back straight to his castle, where he can have no fun there.


	5. Attempt

All day and all night, Aggie enjoyed playing her keytar, and sang her favorite songs without resting. She even played the games booths all by herself since no sad souls were ever played and have fun, and she always won. Even before the end of the day, she's still making fun loud sounds in her bedroom, making the walls of every room in the castle trembling like earthquake.

In his chamber, Xibalba can't concentrate sleeping because of the noise that made by a mortal. He hasn't been sleeping since that human made a huge carnival party in his realm. That human was a party animal. She can't stop partying and playing music, especially in the middle of the night. He had had it!

" _That… is… it!"_ He thought. _"That human has gone way too far! Enough is enough!"_ He got up from his bed, and decided to do what he wanted to do with the human since the first day of the wager.

* * *

When third day began, Aggie was about to head downstairs to take breakfast, but she didn't notice that Xibalba secretly poured a bucket of soaped water on one the stair steps so Aggie step on it, and slip down to get injure.

When she's coming, Xibalba hid behind the stair and watched to what will happen next. Aggie normally walked down the stairs, until she felt something, some thing wet on her way. Aggie levitated herself to skip a wet step, she snapped her finger, and a mop appeared. She took the mop from the air, and mopped the wet step. Xibalba saw the whole scene as his jaw dropped in _"How did she do that?"_

* * *

Then, there was the fourth day since yesterday was a beat when Xibalba tried to keep Aggie quiet, but to no avail. Xibalba snapped his finger to turn Aggie's bedroom into a winter bedroom. Her bedroom was buried into a deep snow, and her electric fan blew a strong blizzard. He hoped she will shiver to death.

Aggie woke up from her slumber as she realized her room was covered in snow and ice. She covered herself with a blanket to warm herself up, but she's still shivering. Suddenly, she has an idea as a light bulb appeared above her head. She noticed it as she switched it off.

Xibalba waited outside for that human girl to freeze like a popsicle, but when he heard a zapping sound coming from inside, he slightly opened the door to see, and he was shock that red laser coming from Aggie's eyes melted the snow and making the room warmer. He slowly silently closed door, still in shock, thinking that his plan didn't work… again.

* * *

Then, the fifth day is here. Aggie was at the top of the castle to watch a better view of the Land of the Forgotten. Xibalba knew she was there as he snapped his finger to make a crack under Aggie.

Aggie was alarmed when she saw cracks under where she was standing, and it was about to collapse. She didn't want to do this, but she has no choice. Aggie popped her fairy/insect-like wings out of her back, and took off to fly before the edge fell, and she flew back to her room.

Another jaw-dropping scene hit Xibalba as his jaw dropped again when his saw the whole thing from outside of his castle. He can't believe what just saw. Aggie the human has wings. He did not see that coming and never expected that way. But, it is still a failure of his plans.

* * *

The sixth day, Xibalba stayed up all night to set up a trap for Aggie. Using his power of levitation, he placed a giant boulder on top of a pyramid. He waited for Aggie to come, until he saw her strolling around while playing her keytar. It was his chance. He pushed the boulder, and it rolled down the pyramid, heading straight towards her.

Aggie felt a sudden presence that something big and heavy coming straight towards her. She quickly turned around, and punched the boulder with her one fist, destroying the boulder into million pieces. She rubbed her hands to keep them clean, and continue to stroll while playing her keytar and whistled.

Xibalba was having another shocking feeling as he rubbed his eyes, and gaped that Aggie destroyed the boulder with only one punch. Unbelievable!

Later, at the same day, Xibalba set up another trap. He organized of putting wrecking all of the place where Aggie placed her carnival party. He felt that she's coming as he quickly hid behind a large rock.

"Ooh, wrecking balls." Aggie said. "Is this some kind of wrecking ball party?!"

With just one single snap, Xibalba snapped his fingers to release the wrecking balls to swing them towards the little human. Aggie noticed them as she quickly dodged one of the wrecking balls near her, and she force-pushed the rest of the wrecking balls that were about to hit her. When they were about to swing at her again, Aggie took out her white lightsaber, and sliced the chains of the balls.

Xibalba watched the whole scene as he face-palmed for another failure, but he didn't noticed there was another wrecking coming his way. He saw it coming, and wrapped himself with his wings as his shields, but it was suddenly stopped. Xibalba unshielded himself when he noticed the wrecking ball stopped swinging, which it was only a few centimeters closer, and it looks like it was frozen.

"Xibalba, you should be careful when it comes to wrecking balls. It might hit you." Aggie warned as her hand extended towards the wrecking ball. It was actually her who froze the wrecking ball. She, then, took out her lightsaber, and sliced its chain. "You're welcome." She smiled before walking away.

Xibalba is still frustrated when attempting to get rid of Aggie is still failing.

* * *

Finally, the seventh day. It's her rest day as Aggie decided to stay in her room for the day. Xibalba silently opened the door, and saw Aggie was sleeping.

Then, he animated his two-headed snake staff to live, and commanded, "Fix this problem for me."

When he released his staff, the snake crawled in the room, and headed straight to Aggie's bed. It crawled all the way up to the bed where Aggie was fast asleep. The two-headed snake raised their heads, and opened their mouths, showing their sharp fangs, ready to bite her, which Xibalba grinned with excitement.

Suddenly, Aggie woke up, and grabbed the two-headed snake with both of her hands, and beat them up. "Dare to bite me, huh?" She smirked like a bad girl as her eyes turned red. "Good luck with that!" Aggie hopped out of bed, and started punching the snakes. Xibalba watched her beating his snakes. He was almost impressed, but felt pity for his snakes that were beat up. Not only punching, but Aggie, also, swing the snakes on the wall one by one of their heads. She even tied them into a knot, and threw them out of her room as Xibalba dodged to avoid get hit, and the two-headed snake was hit on the wall.

The snakes were lucky they are not killed as they were dizzy and exhausted by the human girl's strength. Xibalba picked his 'old friend up, untied it from its knot, and said. "You did your best. Now, rest."

The snake turned back into a lifeless staff as Xibalba took a peak on Aggie again. It was strange that after four days of getting rid of that girl, she has many extraordinary surprises that an ordinary mortal can't have those things. He wondered how and why she got superpowers, super strength, magic powers, and wings if La Muerte was sure she was an ordinary human from another world.

"She's no ordinary human."Xibalba whispered to himself. "There is something about that Agatha."

* * *

"So, how and why exactly does Aggie had those things even she's just a human?" Jane asked.

"Does she had relatives who have superpowers and magic, and wings? Her parents have too?" Sasha added.

"Nope. Both of her parents are pure humans without powers, magic, or wings." Mary Beth answered. "Even her relatives on both of her parents' sides don't have those things either. Actually, she was gifted. She was born with wings. No one knows where she gets them, but the pattern-style of her wings came from her fairy sisters."

"Wow! Aggie has fairy sisters?" Luka exclaimed.

"Yep, but not blood relations. Their wings are identical. That's why they're sisters. As for her superpowers, magic and super strength, Aggie got them from her friends."

"What 'friends'?" Sanjay asked in curiosity.

"Before Aggie became an expert of using her powers and strengths, she was trained by her many, many, many friends from many different worlds. They also organized their own team to protect the innocents and helpless people, and to spread love and friendship all over the universe." Mary Beth explained.

"Wait! There are more than one world around the universe? Like a thousand?" Joao interfered.

"We never know that, but yes. Like all of Aggie's group of friends, they have their own homeworlds, like Fairy World, Pixie Hollow, Neverland, Equestria, and many more. And this is the part of the story where we can meet Aggie's team. She's the leader of the team. And that team was called the Imaginary teams, which they called themselves, the I teams." Mary Beth flipped the page, and showed the story about the I teams.


	6. I teams

In Aggie's homeworld, there was an underground hideout just beneath the Galido house (Aggie's family home). It was the Imaginary teams a.k.a. I teams' HQ.

A mail was sliding from above, and landed on the received mail box. Red _(from Angry Birds)_ , the third-in-command, picked a letter that was from Aggie, and read it. His eyes widened as he was shock of what he read on that letter, but he secretly hid the letter in his bag with an unknown reason.

He quickly went into the meeting room, where there was a large table that shaped like a big letter "I", and called all the members in the microphone. "Everyone, I just received a bad new about Aggie!"

All the members of the I teams came out from their rooms, and entered the meeting room. All of the members were very unique, according to their worlds. Some are animals, some are humans, some are undead, some are fairies, some are babies, some are married, some are single, some are children, soma have guardians, some have don't, some have unique, rare, and common species, and lastly, one of them are lifeless but can talk.

"What is it, Red? Spill it out!" Skipper _(from Penguins of Madagascar)_ , the second-in-command, yelled in panic when he hears the news about his leader/apprentice.

"Guys, Aggie has been kidnapped." Red said.

"That's impossible." Twilight Sparkle _(from My Little Pony)_ didn't believe him. "How can you be sure about it? Or maybe you just said that because you missed her and you were concerned about her?"

"Twilight, relax." Daffy _(from Looney tunes)_ calmed the alicorn down. "Red here is the third-in-command. He knew Aggie ao much, he still has the hots for her."

"We all know Red is the third-in-command here, Daffy." Skenda, Skipper's adoptive guardian and wife, sighed. "But how can we know Aggie has been kidnapped?"

"Yeah, how, exactly, did you know that, Red?" Pooh _(from Winnie the Pooh)_ asked.

"Uh…, I felt it, a sudden presence in the force." Red lied.

"You haven't use the force for a long time." Luke _(from Star Wars)_ said. "Aggie was the only one who was using the force."

"Hey, I used it when she commanded me." The red bird reminded.

Tinkerbell said. "If Aggie has been kidnapped, why she didn't her alarm?"

"Maybe she's afraid!" Fred _(from Fred: the show)_ squeaked in panic. "She has fears too, you know."

"What if, she fell of the cliff. That's why she didn't call immediately." Turbo _(from Turbo F.A.S.T.)_ thought.

"Uh, Garden Snail, you do know Aggie has wings, right?" Whiplash reminded. "She can fly, and she levitate herself."

"But she's afraid of heights." Cubby _(from Jake and the Neverland pirates)_ remembered one of Aggie's fears. "She can't use her wings, or her powers, or magic when she's afraid."

"Maybe, she's just went out to visit the Honorary I teams." Sally _(from Nightmare before Christmas)_ , Jack Skellington's wife, thought so "You know how much she's very loyal to all of us."

"No wonder you guys represented the element of Loyalty." Buttercup _(from Powerpuff girls)_ said as her arms crossed while she's in the air.

So, let's go, just to make sure." Miley _(from Hannah Montana) suggested._

When the I teams stood from their seats and headed out of the meeting room, Screwball _(from My Little Pony)_ left behind with Red, who was the last one to stood from his seat, and was supposed to follow his teammates until he noticed Screwball stared at him with her narrow swirly eyes.

"I know you're lying, Uncle Red." Screwball glared at him. "Do you think I forgot about my power of reading everyone's mind that they're lying? Do you also forgot that I have that kind of power?"

Of course, he forgot. Red didn't really focus on Twilight's team or anyone's, except his own team since he's the leader of his team. He totally forgot that they had a liar reader in the team. A member that can guess he or she was lying. He's gonna be in big trouble Aggie's adoptive niece told the others about his lies.

"Alright, Screwball, you got me. I lied." Red sighed in defeat. I just… I missed Aggie so much, and I want her to come home."

"Oh, come on, Uncle Red, Aunt Aggie has been gone for a week and a half, and you already missed her? She'll be back. Besides, she promised she'll set up a party for the tenth anniversary of the Friendship test next month."

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't? I'm worried about your aunt, Screwball. We haven't habg out for a long time."

"Ugh, you guys haven't hang out for a month! She'll make it up to you. And I pinkie promise that I'll not tell anyone until _you_ will tell them."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Screwball's pet talk made Red feel better.

"Alright. Maybe she's with the Honorary I teams." He said as Screwball lifted him up with her magic, and quickly zoomed out of the meeting room.

When they made it out just in time, Phineas _(from Phineas and Ferb)_ used the dimensional remote control to open a portal through another world, where the Honorary I teams placed their HQ.

* * *

In another world, there was a region of Romania called Transylvania. The underground hideout of the Honorary I teams was beneath Transylvania's most popular hotel for humans and monsters called Hotel Transylvania.

The Honorary I teams' HQ was the same as the Main I teams' HQ. Unlike the Main I teams, the Honorary I teams has less members than the Main. They had their own meeting room and their table is the same as the Main's. They just seated their, looked bored and tired.

"Ugh, I can't believe I let Agafya build an HQ in my underground tunnels." Dracula _(from Hotel Transylvania)_ groaned in frustration.

"Son, we have to." Vlad, Dracula's father, said. "She saved my life, she made the hotel more popular and happier than before, so she deserves a reward."

"Where's Numbuh 1.5 anyway.?" Numbuh 2 _(from Codename: Kids Next Door)_ slouched on his seats. "I'm bored. There's nothing fun to do here."

"Aggie's probably busy." Judy Hopps _(from Zootopia)_ said. "She's the leader of the I teams, plus, she has multiple jobs. Let's not give her much pressure."

"Yeah, three weeks ago, she didn't get any sleep when she's doing a research about our mystery case, until she found a clue." Basil of Baker Street _(from The Great Mouse Detective)_ remembered."So I gave her a free time."

"But she's taking her time a while now." Babs _(from Chicken run)_ said while knitting. "Do you think she overused it?"

"Of course not!" Fowler _(also from Chicken run)_ yelled. "Aggie is a brave strong soldier ever since she was a little kid. She's fine."

Suddenly, a green glowing portal appeared near the exit of the meeting. The Honorary I teams quickly jumped off their seats, and positioned themselves to fight. Some of them took out their weapons, and aimed for the portal. That was until the Main I teams came out of the portal. The Honorary I teams were surprised as they repositioned themselves and stood up straight like they were in an army.

"Skipper, Skenda, sir, ma'am." Numbuh 1 saluted. "What brings you here?"

"Where's Aunt Aggie?" Skinda, Skipper and Skenda's daughter, asked.

"'Where's Aunt Aggie?'? I though she was with you guys." Tyler _(from Dog with a blog)_ said.

"What? Red said she was been kidnapped, but that was impossible since she was never been kidnapped before until now." Yang _(from YinYangYo)_ chuckled.

"Probably she was with the Back-up I teams," Numbuh 5 guessed as she crossed her arms. "And Numbuh 5 thinks she's still trained them."

"We've been waiting for her for weeks. I haven't gave her a chance to let her play with my puppies yet." Stan the dog _(from Dog with a blog)_ sobbed.

"I kinda agree with Yang and Numbuh 5." Tulip _(from Storks)_ raised her hand. "That's impossible that Aggie's been kidnapped, and she's probably trained the Back-up I teams."

"Then, let's go. Possibly, she with them." Nick _(from Zootopia)_ said.

"Baaaahh!" Shaun the sheep _(from Shaun the Sheep)_ called as he revealed the dimensional remote control that Aggie gave to them before. He opened a green portal through another world where the Back-up I teams placed their HQ.

* * *

As they arrived at the Back-up I teams' HQ, which it was placed underneath Smurf Village, both Main and Honorary I teams asked them if Aggie was with them.

"What do you mean 'Aggie's with us.'?" Smurfwillow _(from Smurfs: The Lost Village)_ asked. "We thought she was with you."

"Yeah, we've been waiting for her if she got some new ideas of activities." Smurfette added.

"Red said Aggie's been kidnapped, but we're not sure about it." Azul _(from Combo Niños) said._

"Aggie's been kidnapped?!" Danger Mouse _(from Danger Mouse [2015])_ gasped in horror. "No! She isn't! I thought you promise to take care of her, Red!"

"Why are you blaming me? I just found out!" Red glared at the eye-patched white mouse.

"Chief, calm down!" Penfold _(also from Danger Mouse)_ patted Danger Mouse on the back. "No one wants Aggie to be kidnapped, and no one ever will."

"If Aggie is not with us, then she might either be kidnapped or missing." Timmy _(from Fairly oddparents)_ confirmed.

"But she's still you, she could be in big danger." Pon, Pooh's guardian, stammered in concern. "We have to find her, and make sure she's alright."

"But how can we find her? She could be anywhere." Dawson _(from The Great Mouse Detective)_ said.

"She's not in either of our worlds." Kowalski checked his watch to detect where Aggie is, but she's no where in either of each groups' homeworld.

"She's not even in our HQs." Azal, Azul's guardian added when she checked her own detecting watch.

"Then, let's find her in an old fashion way." Junior _(from Storks)_ said.

"Besides, the Friendship is coming, and we can't celebrate without her." Perry added.

"Agreed. Now, who's with us?!" Periwinkle, Tinkerbell's sister, shouted out loud as she raised her hand.

"We do!" All of the members of the I teams raised their hands, wings, paws, hooves, flippers, and eyes (for snails) and put them in the middle.

"Everyone, we've got a leader to find." Skipper said.

He opened the portal, and they all jumped in it to find Aggie all over the universe.


	7. Almost getting along

The Land of the Forgotten has turned into the Land of the Remembered, only no souls are enjoying the party Aggie created, just Aggie herself. She partied day and night, and she didn't clean up the mess she made before sleeping. Now, the floor of the Land of the Forgotten is covered with confetti, popped-balloons, and candy wrappers. Xibalba got insomnia since that mortal turned his realm upside down, and since he attempted to kill her.

If he can't get rid of the crazy mortal, then he'll go to the Land of the Remembered to talk to his wife about her. Just before Xibalba opened the door and was about to leave, he heard a happy shout coming from upstairs.

"Hi, Xibalba!" Aggie shouted happily as she happily skipped down stairs. "Where are you going this early morning?"

Xibalba was about to shout angrily for shouting out loud, but he inhaled deeply and exhaled to calm himself down. "Oh, Agatha, I'm just going to take a quick visit to La Muerte."

"Ooh, can I come with you?" Aggie asked.

"No, don't!" Xibalba exclaimed in panic, but he cleared hos throat and spoke normally. "I mean, you should stay here to watch for the souls and you have to check if there's any new arrivals."

"New arrivals? Oh, you mean new souls?"

"Exactly, now while I'm, make yourself useful than just party around."

"Sure, see you later."

Xibalba rolled his eyes as he ignored Aggie's waving of goodbye, and vanished in a streak of tar.

When Xibalba is gone, Aggie has to do something besides partying. She found a closet on her way, and opened it. Everything in the closet is so dusty and it's like it was never used in centuries. Cobwebs almost feared her because she's afraid of spiders. She grabbed a feather duster, and swept off the dust. Suddenly, she stopped sweeping when she found a small box. She pulled it out of the closet, blew the dust away, and opened it. The box revealed a damaged black teddy bear. One of its eye-buttons was fell off, there was a tore on its chest, and one of its ears, arms, and legs are gone. Aggie felt pity for the bear as she thought it belongs to Xibalba. She brought the teddy bear to her room, and tried to fix it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xibalba visited La Muerte, and already talked all about Aggie.

"She's not an ordinary mortal, My love." Xibalba explained. "She has some kind of powers and magic, like firing red deadly lasers from her eyes, lifting heavy objects, feeling a sudden disturbance, like what she said, and she can immobilize things."

"Ay, Xibalba, what's so wrong about that?" La Muerte asked she stood at the balcony.

"I'm telling you, _mi amor_ , that mortal is different. Not only having powers or magic, she also has wings." When he said that, La Muerte's eyes widened in surprise. Honestly, she has no idea she has wings. "I know. I was shock too." Her husband said.

"So, this human has wings?" La Muerte tried to clear what she heard. "That was… good for you, Balby. You finally had a wing buddy."

"Are you crazy, La Muerte?! That human is crazy! She made a colorful mess in my realm! I didn't even get some sleep for the last few days! She's making lots of noise everyday! She's celebrating her own party! Just her! AGATHA IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Xibalba yelled so loud like a little child as he was having a tantrum. "I don't want her to be my wing buddy. You better replace this girl, and give me another mortal that is less crazy."

"I'm sorry, my love, but I made my final decision." La Muerte said, gliding towards her husband, "If I replaced that girl with another mortal, the bet is off. All sells are final.."

"But don't you feel pity for me, for your loving husband?"

"Of course, I feel pity for you, Balby." She placed on his cheeks, and leaned in a little closer to his face. "I love you, but you need a little sacrifice with this girl. Don't worry. Just a few more weeks, and you're free, but if I win this wager, she will be your friend forever. And, who knows, maybe sooner you'll get along with this human."

Xibalba grabbed La Muerte's hands, removed them from his cheeks, and turned his back on her, "I appreciate your effort to cheer me up, but that's not gonna happen."

"We'll see." La Muerte smirked.

* * *

Back at the Land of the Forgotten, Aggie took out her sewing kit, inserted the thread through the hole of the needle, and took out few cotton balls. She inserted cottons in the body of the bear, and sewed the tore part of the teddy bear. She also took out buttons for the eyes, and sewed it on the eyes of the bear.

When she's done, Aggie heard the door opened from downstairs. She quickly hid the teddy bear in the drawer, and ran out of the room, grabbing a broom, and pretended to be sweeping.

Xibalba entered his castle, where he saw Aggie sweeping the floor.

"Hi, Xibalba, how's your visit with your wife?" Aggie greeted.

"Pretty great, thanks for asking." The dark god can't glance at her as he continued to walk towards his the throne.

Aggie was curious when she found the teddy bear from the closer. It has to be a connection with Xibalba. She dropped the broom, and followed him by his side. "So, uh, can I ask you a quick question? Do you have toys?"

"Um, yes, I do. A stuff bear." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." The winged human lied. "Who gave you the stuff bear anyway?"

Xibalba inhaled deeply and sighed as he tried to recall the memories of that bear. "My mother. She gave that to me when I was a kid, so will never be lonely at bedtime. But then, an accident happened. My big brother and I fought, and I used my bear to defend myself. It was completely ruined. I ruined my mother's gift, so I kept it hidden so I'll never remember that day, and I regret it." Xibalba shook his head sadly as Aggie nodded silently, a sign for understanding his problem. Then, he turned to her suspiciously. "Wait, why are asking me this?

"I'm a girl from another world. I'm always curious." Aggie replied.

"Well, you can't know everything yet, so why don't you just run along, and do something with responsibility." Xibalba waved at her as Aggie nodded and headed outside.


	8. Shared stories

Xibalba has been sitting on his throne for hours, and there are no new arrivals today. He was expecting loud party noises as usual, but it was strange that there aren't party noises right now. Aggie's always making loud noises everyday, but not today, since this morning. He was about to stand up to call for Aggie, but he heard crashing noises coming from outside. If it has to with Aggie breaking his thing, Xibalba thought of sending her to the Land of the Curse. He stood up from his throne, glided towards the window, and saw Aggie punching and kicking wood and large rocks that are shaped like people.

" _What is that girl up to?"_ Xibalba wondered as he grabbed his staff and headed outside.

* * *

 _Earlier, Aggie felt so bored, and she wanted to have more parties, but she was totally overbored with those things now. She has to do something else besides having fun. She flew back to her room by the window, and took out wide wood planks from her closet. When she brought them outside, and took large rocks from the ashes of the land, she used her lightsaber to craft the wood into human shapes, her hand for rocks by karate chopping them, and used a marker to draw scary faces on them._

 _As soon as she's done, Aggie started to fight them off. Because of her training of karate and martial arts years ago, she became expert at this and became the leader of the I teams._

* * *

As Xibalba came out of the castle, he observed Aggie's fighting moves. He was quite impress she can fight like that as he sat down on the stairs of his front door to watch. Aggie also used her wings to fight, not just for flying, but also to defend herself. Her wings are sharp as a blade as they cut one of the wooden planks. She also said 'Hiya!' when she hit human-shaped woods and rocks. Everytime she wanted to hit things, she started to be angry first, and pretended the woods and rocks are her enemies, who hurt her or her friends, and she wants vengeance for that. She won't give up hitting them, until the woods and rocks are split into two. She also tried to be careful to punch or kick or else, she'll end up falling in the lake of lava.

When the woods and rocks were now destroyed and smoke came out of their broken pieces, Aggie panted loudly as she wiped her sweat from her forehead, took out a bottle of water, and drank from it. "Now that's what I call fun exercises!" Aggie exhaled from panting as she rubbed her hands with a small towel.

"And I think that was hard core."

She heard a familiar voice behind her as her eyes widened, and slowly turned around, seeing Xibalba sitting on the stairs and watching her fight all this time. "XIBALBA!" Aggie screamed, then she looked around, realizing the dark god saw her mess. "I'm sorry. I'll just clean this place up."

"No." Xibalba raised his hand, signaling for her to stop, stood up from the stairs, glided towards her. "Don't clean just yet. I have to ask you few questions."

Aggie was so nervous, she took a few inches step back, and knew she's not ready for answering questions yet.

"You know, the way I know about you, I thought you're some kind of party animal, a music rocker and a smile make, but I've never seen you fight like this before. Where did you learn those fighting stuff?" Xibalba asked.

"Oh, the fighting like karate, martial arts, and commando thing. I was trained by my friends years ago, before I became good in making parties and music." Aggie explained.

"I thought being happy was your thing."

"Oh, that's not until now. You see, Xibalba, before I have a good life, my life is miserable back in my world. When I was a child, I was bullied by my classmates at school, because I was so different from them. I wanted to commit suicide, but I can't do it. I wanted to live longer, and make a better future than wasted it." She choked when tears formed in her eyes, but she decided to hide them so Xibalba won't notice them. "And there are my parents. They knew my life is miserable in our homeworld, so my father made my a dimensional remote control."

"A dimensional, what?" Xibalba interrupted.

Aggie took the thing from her pocket, and showed it to Xibalba. The dimensional remote control shaped like a TV remote with only one button with a small satellite dish on it, which makes a green portal to enter another world. "This remote can take anywhere and any world in the universe. That's the start I made new friends. Year every year. And we made our own team called, Imaginary teams. I teams for short. Our job is to spread love friendship all over the universe. Making everybody smile, making parties and songs, and training to fight were just bonuses. They're part of friendship."

"So you mean, those things you made here and the fighting were just part of your thing? Your thing is about making friends?"

"Yeah. Friendship is anywhere, you know. When I met you and first came here, I realized you don't have bunch of friends here and people here are so sad because your realm is dark and lonely, so I screwed some a little bit to make it."

"The Land of the Forgotten is always been cold and vile, but I appreciated your effort of making my realm cheerful and all, to be honest, but it's too much when you continue it every night."

"Sorry, got carried away. And you should've told me, I'll keep the music down. I respected you because you're the ruler here."

"You know, you're not the only one who has a miserable life in his own homeworld." As Xibalba started his own story, Aggie quickly poofed a floating cotton candy cloud, and sat on it. Xibalba was still surprised about her magic, but he'll worry about that later. "I wasn't actually born here. My brother and I were once knight in the heavens, but we both committed crimes, like me cheating on a wager, and we got banished. My brother ruled the Land of the Cursed, and I ruled here, and I also became like this, and some mortals feared me." He referred to his body as he was made of tar. "Iadmitted that i made a big mistake."

When Aggie examined him, she didn't feel the same what the mortals in the Land of the Living thought about him. "Well, you weren't that bad, and I don't think you look scary. The way you are and the way you look, I think you looks…" Her cheeks started to turn red. "Charming."

Xibalba dinged when he heard that word from the annoying human. "What did you say?"

"I said you look charming, even though you look like that.." Aggie spilled her words out. "No wonder La Muerte still loved you." Then, she squealed when she noticed him blushing, "Ooh, I know that smile. You're blushing. That means you liked what I said!"

"No, I'm not… Sort of." Xibalba's lips turned to smile as he was touched what Aggie said about him.

"Ha, ha! I knew you are!" Aggie laughed. "I guess we both have miserable lives in our worlds, but when our friends are there for us, we've got nothing to worry about."

"Actually, La Muerte and Candlemaker are the only friends I have."

"You mean, you don't have more than two friends?" Aggie's laughter vanished when she discovered Xibalba doesn't have more than two friends as he nodded. "Well, I can be your friend now if you want."

"Um, I still don't think so. We just knew each other, and we're not that close." The dark god said. "But, although I'm not really interested on the parties you made here because it's kinda crazy, I rather have interest on your fighting skills. And I was thinking, can you teach me?"

Aggie excitingly jumped off from her cotton candy cloud, and screamed. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course, I'll teach you. But not here. Surrounding by lava is way too advance. We have to start with the basics. We just need an open and wide field, and you need to bring your staff. You'll need that."

"I know where we can do those stuff. Follow me." Xibalba lead Aggie out of the spot of his castle as she followed


	9. Lesson number one

When Xibalba and Aggie are in an open field that was only full of ashes on the ground, Aggie positioned herself in front of Xibalba to begin teaching him.

"So, how to start the training of basic moves? Do we have to use weapons?" The tar-made god asked as he brought his two-headed snake staff to life. "Sorry, this us the weapon I got."

Aggie recognized the snake before, but she has to stay focus on mentoring her apprentice. "Actually that's lesson number three. We can't skip the previous lessons."

"So, you're going to teach me how kick butt without weapons? What do you call this one? Hand-to-hand combat?"

"Now that's lesson number two. The first and most important lesson is to be gentle. At the same time, we're being tough." Aggie punched one fist to her other palm.

"How can you be tough and gentle?" Xibalba once again asked confusingly. "It doesn't make any sense. Earlier you were very tough when you fought those woods and rocks.

"I know it does sound a little funny, but the universe is full of opposites, and so are you." She explained. "To be a good fighter, you must bring it all into balance."

Xibalba is still confuse of Aggie's discussion as he glanced at his snake staff, who was also confuse too.

To make her discussion clear for the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, Aggie made her discussion more easy and basically. "Let's see if this helps; Earth, sky. Day, night. Sound and silence. Dark and light." Now, her lesson was lend into a song.

 **Aggie:** _One, alone is not enough_  
 _You need both together_  
 _Winter, Summer_  
 _Moon and Sun_  
 _Lesson Number One_

She snapped her finger as a bo staff poofed in front of her, and grabbed with both of her fists. Xibalba turned his snake back into a lifeless staff as his own bo staff.

 **Aggie:** _Like a Rock, huh huh_  
 _You must be hard, huh huh_  
 _Like an oak, mmmah_  
 _You must be stand firm, huh huh_  
 _Cut quick, like my blade_  
 _Think fast, huh huh_  
 _Unafraid_

Now, it was Xibalba's turn, and copied Aggie's every move seconds ago.

 **Xibalba:** _Like a Rock, huh huh_  
 _I must be hard, huh huh_  
 _Like an oak, mmmah_  
 _I must be stand firm, huh huh_  
 _Cut quick, like my blade_  
 _Think fast, huh huh_  
 _Unafraid_

"Okay, Agatha, I'm ready." Xibalba panted, making a martial art pose.

Aggie doubted that. "Uh-huh, but you're still out of balance, sir. You're only halfway there." She sat on the ground, and crossed her legs, loke she was doing yoga. She didn't care she sat on ashes, as long it's still part of training.

 **Aggie:** _Like a cloud_  
 _You are soft_  
 _Like bamboo_  
 _You'll bend in the wind_  
 _Creeping slow_  
 _You're at peace because you know_  
 _It's ok to be afraid_

Now, Xibalba did the same of what Aggie did.

 **Xibalba:** _Like a cloud_  
 _I am soft_  
 _Like bamboo_  
 _I'll bend in the wind_  
 _Creeping slow_  
 _I'm at peace because I know_  
 _It's ok to be afraid_

Since Xibalba is still in lesson number one, Aggie thought of making him obstacles all over the Land of the Forgotten to make this lesson advance before going to lesson number two. She made tall wooden poles, placing large rocks on lave lakes, and making enemy dummies, made out of straw, woods and rocks. During the same week, Aggie has been trained Xibalba the same lesson with difficult methods and obstacles as Xibalba tries to be patience with her.

 **Aggie:** _One, alone is not enough_  
 **Xibalba:** _(One, alone is not enough)_  
 **Aggie:** _We need both together_  
 **Xibalba:** _(We need both together)_  
 **Aggie:** _Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun_  
 **Xibalba:** _(Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun)_  
 **Aggie/Xibalba:** _Lesson Number One_

 **Xibalba:** _Like a cloud_  
 **Aggie:** _(Like a Rock, huh huh)_  
 **Xibalba:** _I am soft_  
 **Aggie:** _(You must be hard huh huh)_  
 **Xibalba:** _Like bamboo_  
 **Aggie:** _(Like an oak, mmmah)_  
 **Xibalba:** I _'ll bend in the wind_  
 **Aggie:** ( _You must be stand firm, huh huh)_  
 _You can fly_

 **Xibalba:** _Creeping slow I'm at peace because you know_  
 **Aggie:** _(Think fast, huh huh, unafraid)_  
 **Xibalba:** _It's okay to be afraid_

 **Aggie:** _You have began!_  
 **Xibalba:** _(Lesson number one!)_

* * *

 **I don't own the song or the script. I got this idea from Mulan II. I hope you like it**


	10. Special breakfast

All week of training the same lesson, Xibalba wanted to be alone in his chambers, and slept one whole day, which he skipped training. The next day, as he slept peacefully, Xibalba suddenly woke up when he felt his bed was shaking, and someone bounced on it.

"Xibalba! Xibalba! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Aggie shouted excitingly as she bounced on his bed to wake him up. "Breakfast is ready!" She jumped off the bed, and flew out of the room.

"Oh, why that girl's always been so cheerful?" Xibalba groaned from his sleep, and got up from the bed. He grabbed his staff, glided out of his chamber, and went downstairs, only to rub his eyes, which he can't see what happened to his living room. "Agatha, I don't think you can find good food here. So if you want to serve me breakfast, you can go to La Muerte to…"

When he stopped rubbing his eyes and opened them, his eyes widened when he saw his large empty table has full of good breakfast food, and the table was also decorated with a red cover, and a candlelight on the middle. "Wow!" He gaped. He teleported down the stairs, and next to Aggie, who was placing the plates and utensils on the table. He examined the food and table, and was confused of how Aggie did all this. Before, his table was made of rock and it was suppose to be dirty, empty, and many cobwebs under it, but now it was gold that glowed in the dark area in the castle, and it was covered with a red cover. He didn't want to notice the candle light on the middle, which he thought it was embarrassing. On the table, there was so many breakfast food, and each has their own plate, like bacon, fried eggs, pancakes, coffee (for Xibalba), milk (for Aggie), hash browns, sausages, and a box of chocolate cereal (just for Aggie).

Xibalba can't believe his eyes as he asked Aggie, "Wow, Agatha, where did you get these? How did you-"

"I woke up early, and went to La Muerte to ask her for some food, only she gave me fruits, and the rest of the food, I made them with my chaotic magic." Aggie explained as she snapped her finger, and poofed a plate of three pancakes.

"I don't know what 'chaotic magic' means, but I'm impressed." He said with an impressed smile, then his feelings turned to guilt as he turned to the little human with wings. "But why did you do all of this?"

"Two reason: first, since you've done a great job in your training and I'm proud of you with that, I thought you deserve something special; and second, you're my friend, maybe, and I did this for my friends." She smiled, which they both instantly blushed a bit. Xibalba realized how nice Aggie is to him, even when he tried to torture her, and Aggie realized, even Xibalba's is just a new friend, she just wanted to please to him, and wanted to become his new friend. "Okay, enough with that chitty-chatty. You must be hungry. Enjoy the food. I also made a happy breakfast meal for you." She walked to the end of the long table, where the box of chocolate cereal, a box of milk, and her bowl was placed, while Xibalba headed to the other end of the table.

He wanted to know what 'Happy breakfast meal' that Aggie was talking about as he sat down, and spotted his plate that has a smiley face. It has two fried eggs for eyes, and two strips of bacon for the smile, which it almost annoyed Xibalba. He suddenly noticed Aggie from afar of his seat, smiling and waving at him, the same smile she made when they first met. It was really creepy for him to look at her as started to eat his breakfast.

Aggie made her own breakfast. Just pouring a small amount of chocolate cereal and milk. "So, how's your breakfast?" She asked Xibalba as she scooped her cereal, and brought it to her mouth.

"Honestly, Agatha…" Xibalba swallowed his food before he can continued. "It was kinda good. Only in the Land of the Remembered can make this good food. I can't believe you made these."

"Aww, it's a talent I possessed when it comes to my friends." Aggie's cheeks turned red and shrugged. "Which reminds me, I made you a special breakfast just for you. It's just my thing." She snapped her fingers, a plate of three pancakes appeared in the air, and used her telekinesis to let the plate float towards Xibalba.

"Oh, Agatha, thank you. That's so sweet of-" When Xibalba caught the plate form the air, he looked at his pancakes, and noticed a picture of his face on one of them. It has Kuromitsu (Black Sugar Syrup) for the face, like his tarry face, whipped cream for the eyebrows, moustache, and beard, two sliced kiwis for the eyes, and two small sliced strawberries for the eye-pupils. The crown was only made of cardboard and paper. "Wow. I'm speechless."

"I know, right?!" The winged human laughed. "That's the third time I made faces on pancakes."

"Really? What was your first one?" He asked as he put the pancake on the table.

"I made the face of my boyfriend, and served it to him."

The tar-made god dropped his fork before eating his pancake, and his eyes widened in shock. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but it's a weird story. I don't want talk about him right now."

"How about your second?"

"Oh, it's one of my friends who lost his family from humans who tried to kill them when he was younger. He and his grandmother are the only ones who escaped centuries ago."

"Wait, he's an immortal?"

"Yeah, he's a vampire. He already had a family of his own now, and he tried to forget his parents and sibling death. He also thought I'm one of his sisters, and but I was look like her."

"Now, that is sad." Xibalba said, playing with his fork. "There's one thing I want to know about, everytime I tried to tell you that my realm is always a sad, lonely, and dark place, you're still remained happy. Why you're always been so positive?"

Aggie finished eating her cereal, and started talking, "Xibalba, like my story before, after I suffered for being lonely in my homeworld. It doesn't mean I hated there, I'm just so sad, until my dad gave me a dimensional remote control to travel other worlds in the universe, and that's how my happiness began. I just want to be sad anymore, so I want to stay being happy. Besides that, I don't want to be stressful and having a negative thought, so I stayed positive. And other than that, I want to share to my new friends that there's happiness in life when it comes to friends."

When he came to realize this, Xibalba felt guilty for secretly attempting to get rid of Aggie a week ago. He finally understood why Aggie made those parties even without his permission. She was only trying to make him happy, after his long-time loneliness alone with his subjects in the Land of the Forgotten (with the exception of bonding with La Muerte and Candlemaker), and helped him contented whatever he has in his realm. To tell her the truth, he appreciated of what she had done to him and his realm to make him happier.

"Come to think of Agatha, I've never been this kind of happy." Xibalba admitted. "Well, actually, I'm always been happy when I'm with my wife, and our marriage is the happiest day of my life, but having new friends, I've never experienced that ever since I got banished."

Aggie felt pity for Xibalba as she left her seat, and sat on the chair besides him. "Well, I can be your new friends, if that's okay for you."

"Agatha, even I want you to be my friend, I still don't know about this happiness thing with parties around."

"I can teach you. Aside from teaching fighting, I know how to teach people how to be happy when there's party. Come to my room after you ate your breakfast." Aggie said before flying upstairs.

Xibalba left alone earing his breakfast, which he actually like the pancakes.


	11. Welcome to the Party World

After breakfast, there was a knock from the door, and Aggie ran to open it.

"Hey, Xibalba, right on time." Aggie said cheerfully as Xibalba entered. "I just took out all of my party and music stuff." As her proof, there are boxes full of party materials, like confetti, deflated balloons, party horns and streamers, and music stuffs, like musical instruments, DJ equipment, and large speakers.

Xibalba noticed a box that says 'party stuffs' as he took a look of what's inside. "These are the stuff you use for parties?" He asked.

"Yeah, my friends gave them to me when I feel lonely." Aggie explained. Then, she took out a yellow deflated balloon. "You have balloons here, right?"

"Yes, but not like in the Land of the Remembered. It has many skull-shaped hot air balloons." Xibalba sounded envied about balloons.

"But this balloon is different. It's circle, and so small." Aggie demonstrated it by blowing the balloon, and tied the knot as the balloon floated slowly. "See?"

"You know, my favorite part about balloons…" Xibalba pointed his sharp finger on the balloon, and pressed it, making the balloon popped. "..is they popped!"

Aggie looked at the popped balloon sadly as it slowly fell on the floor. Then, she shook his head to snap out of it, and took another balloon. "But, if you don't want to touch the balloon so it won't pop, just tied in with a string." She blew another balloon, and tied its know to a string, but she accidentally released it from her hand, and the balloon floated up. "No, don't go to the chandelier! No!" Aggie cried as she and Xibalba watched the balloon popped, which this made Xibalba laughing.

"Sometimes, that makes me feel better. Ha, ha!" He laughed.

Aggie rolled her eyes as she took a party horn, and blew it loudly in front of Xibalba, making him startled, breaking his laughter.

"What the-" Xibalba glared at Aggie for startling him as she laughed, and blew the party horn again. "Okay, okay, I get it!" He yelled as he tried to snatched the party horn away from her, but she kept blowing. "Alright, stop it! Stop it!" He finally snatched the party horn, and threw it back in the box.

"You also can't have a party without treats, like cakes and cupcakes!" Aggie snapped her finger, and poofed up a cookies' n cream-flavored cake, and a green-frosted cupcake.

"Yeah, forget the treats. I already knew that." Xibalba threw the box in the air as Aggie caught it just in time. He got bored on those party stuff as he glided towards the box of musical instruments. "I know some other instruments like guitars, but there are some are unfamiliar to me." He said when he looked at one of the modern instruments.

"Oh, that's keytar. It's part guitar, part keyboard." Aggie explained. "Keytar and piano are my favorite instruments. I like to play them, and I've been having piano lessons since I was 10." Then, she took one of her rock guitar from the box. "Hey, you know how to play guitar, right? Wanna try? Music is very relaxing."

"Sure." Xibalba levitated the guitar from Aggie, and played the guitar in hard rock solo. "Hmm, you're right. Music is relaxing."

During Xibalba's solo, Aggie's hair straightened upward, like it was blown away by his music. He levitated the guitar to her, and she blew the smoke from the guitar. For a god, ruling the lonely Land of the Forgotten, he sure has some skills.

"The only that's confusing me is why parties need to be so hard core, like you did in your first party here." Xibalba said as he carried the boxes. "Here in Mexico, it's just a normal _fiesta._ Not so loud, and less color." He accidentally threw the boxes to Aggie, which they were now scattered around her. "Oh, sorry about that, Agatha." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Aggie said sarcastically, and mumbled quietly. "This is going to take a lot of work than I thought."

She got up on her legs, snapped her finger to put back the things that were misplaced in their proper boxes, and moved them aside as Aggie began to teach Xibalba about happiness, fun, and parties when it comes to friendships. "Oh Xibalba, you have no idea how fun and serious the party world can be,"

 **Aggie:** _Fun people in the light_  
 _Excitement left and right_  
 _Have to keep up with your friend_  
 _Or your fun will meet its end_

 _It's not sufficient just to do your best_  
 _Cause I'll put you to the test_

 _Welcome to the Party World_  
 _Where all your ideas c_ _an come unfurled  
_ _There's so much to learn and see  
_ _Happiness for you and me_

"Now Xibalba, close attention, because in parties, every little detail counts, and we're going to patch you up as a fun-lover, you're going to need to know exactly what to do. Of course confetti and streamers are delightful, but don't get me started on those colors. And for that matter, sometimes it depends on the theme of the party, especially Halloweens and funerals. If you think about food for a party, don't make too much cakes and treats. We also need healthy food to make guest healthier.

 **Aggie:** _We must ensure that we play the part_  
 _It's not just decorations it's a work of art_  
 _Music parts are very okay_  
 _And playing safe is just too cliche_

 _I didn't cause any trouble without some risk_  
 _I'm afraid we must be brisk!_

 _Welcome to the Party World_  
 _Where all your ideas c_ _an come unfurled  
_ _There's so much to learn and see  
_ _Happiness for you and me._

"Hmm, I think I get it now!" Xibalba exclaimed.

"Now, what exactly have you learn so far, Xibalba?" Aggie questioned for the lesson

 **Xibalba:** _Decorations, music, and friends and families_  
 _Those are elements of fun parties_  
 _I promise I won't let you down_

"Don't worry with your cute little head. Your new friend, Xibalba, has got your back."

 **Aggie/Xibalba:** _Welcome to the Party World_  
 _Where all your ideas can come unfurled_  
 _There's so much to learn and see_  
 _Happiness for you and me._

Then, Aggie explained again "Now, when you want someone, like your guest, to be happy in your party, make sure that you smile a bit. Entertain and chat with them when you have nothing to do when you thought your plans for the party is over. It's much easy to play some of your favorite songs to jam the place up, to make the party alive, to bring the castle down. Get it? Ha, ha! It was suppose to be 'bring the house down', but this is not a house, it's a castle. Come on, it's a good one."

 **Aggie/Xibalba:** _Welcome to the Party World_  
 _Where all your ideas c_ _an come unfurled  
_ _There's so much to learn and see_

 **Xibalba:** _I know she's trusting me._ Oh.


	12. Baking and searching

Another week of good bond and training between a dark god and a winged mortal from another world. Not only Aggie taught Xibalba about being a good fighter and having fun in parties, but also her other skills, like using the power of the Force, archery, lightsaber fighting, used of other weapons, playing modern instruments, mostly he played the rock guitar, and making good treats. She also taught him how to use modern gadgets and technology, which she gave him a cellphone. The end of the wager is coming, and Xibalba has to make use of his time to bond with Aggie in a nice way so she can stay with him and she can be his best friend forever. Few days left 'till the end of the wager, Xibalba asked Aggie some help of making a good cake for La Muerte.

"Oh, looks like somebody wants to thank his wife for sending a good mortal to keep him company throughout these days." Aggie giggled proudly for her new friend.

"Please, Agatha, La Muerte is a very smart woman, and she made an excellent decision, so I must show my appreciation to her." Xibalba explained.

"Ooh, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed as her eyes turned into puppy eyes. "But can you do a one little request?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"If you're going to give her the cake, and she thanked you a lot, can you guys do… you know… pucker her up a bit, and…"

With a large grin on her face, Xibalba knew what she meant as his flaring out is surprise, and yealled at her. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Oh come on. That's what I like about couples who are in a relationship or married. Aww, with the kissing and the hugging, expressing their love for each other…"

"Aren't you a little young to know these stuff?"

"Xibalba, I'm almost an adult, and I already have a boyfriend. So, at my age, I already learn these stuff. So, are you going to do it?"

"Of course, I will. But not in front of you."

"Why are you so insecure? I want to see you two kiss, for a little bit."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseee." Aggie begged with her hands closed like she was praying, and her eyes watered.

"NO!" Xibalba snapped.

"PPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSE!"

Then, her eyes has penguin, dolphin, and a cat in them as they also begged with teary eyes. "Pleeeeaaasssse."

Xibalba groaned loudly in frustration as he can't bear to see those begging watery eyes anymore. "Fine. You win."

"YEAH! WHOO-HOO!" She cheered excitingly.

"But just only you around. Only you!" He demanded.

"Oh, sure. And make the cake a little sweeter. La Muerte is very sweet, and if she taste your cake, you're going to-" Before Aggie finished her dreamy sentence, Xibalba placed an apple in her mouth to shut her up.

"Just help me here!" The tar-made god shouted.

Aggie pulled an apple from her mouth with taking a one bite so she can talk. "Alright, alright. Here are the steps of how to bake a cake." She gave him the instruction on a piece of paper.

When Xibalba read the instructions, he realized he has none of the materials and ingredients on the list. "Uh, we have a problem."

"Don't worry there, _amigo_." Aggie stretched her arm, ready for making her move. "With my chaotic powers, we'll have all the things we need."

Just snapping her fingers many times, the materials and ingredients of baking a cake appeared on the table, like Bowls, electric mixer, cake pans, parchment paper, kitchen scissors, pastry brush, Eggs, butter, flour, baking soda, vanilla extract, buttermilk, sugar, and buttercream. It took hours to bake a cake since it was Xibalba's first time, and Aggie has a hard time teaching him, resulting of accidental mess, but they were fun.

* * *

When they were done, they teleported themselves to the Land of the Remembered. Xibalba wanted to deliver the cake to La Muerte himself.

"You never told me her favorite cake was Red velvet." Aggie crossed her arm in exhaustion when she and Xibalba are covered with cake ingredients.

"Quit complaining." Xibalba hissed as he held a circle cake. "I forgot just one thing." With a snapped of his finger, he levitated a marigold flower towards him, and he placed it on top of the cake.

"Aww, a cute little marigold." Aggie squealed.

"Yeah. It's her favorite flower." Xibalba stated. "Her favorite flower and her favorite cake together, she'll love it."

"I'm sure she will."

When they made it in front of La Muerte's castle, Xibalba felt nervous with his hands shaking while holding the cake. "I don't know, Agatha. What if she didn't want to see me today? It was unexpected for her."

"Don't be silly. Of course La Muerte wants to see you. You just want to surprise her. Why else you are now allowed to welcome here?" Aggie made an excellent point. "If you're nervous, I'll help you get in there." She was about grab his arm, but Xibalba quickly caught on, and moved his arm away from her.

"No!" He yelped in fear secretly, but Aggie stared at him with a confusing look. He immediately changed of what he was feared of, and cleared his throat. "Um, why don't you go first? I'll catch up."

"Okay." Aggie nodded as she flew up, and entered the castle.

Xibalba sighed in relief that Aggie nearly touched him. He feared that he might loose his new best friend for good if she touch him. He didn't want to loose a friend since he just made a new one. He took a deep breath to forget his thought, and entered the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Land of the Forgotten, a green portal open, and the I team came out there.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Tootie _(from Fairly oddparents)_ looked around.

"I don't know, but I bet Aggie was here." Kessie _(from Winnie-the-Pooh)_ said.

"Let's split up." Coop _(from Kid vs Kat)_ suggested as everyone nodded.

Jason, Jack Skellington and Sally's younger son, and his guardian, Josan, noticed a man that wore a sombrero, and asked him. "Hello, have you seen a human with wings that wears a white dress?" When they waited for that man to answer, it suddenly turned into ashes, and flew away. The two children's eyes widened in fear as they screamed and ran to find their parents.

"Ugh, this place has no respect for fashion." Rarity scoffed.

"I say you were right, my dear." Her husband, Fancy Pants, said.

Basil examined the ashes with his magnifying glass.

"What is it, Basil?" Dawson asked.

"Is it obvious, Dawson? These ashes are made of souls." The mouse detective explained as he showed Dawson more of the evidence, like another souls just turned into ashes, and been blown away "See?"

"To me, this place is worst and scary than Halloween town or the hotel." Lydia _(from Hotel Transylvania)_ commented.

"Hey!" Jack Skellington, Jet Skellington, and Dracula glared at the female vampire.

"Maurice, take note that if ever I get to stay here, I shall make this place more party-like." King Julien said.

Piglet and his guardian, Pigla, were left behind in the middle of the land since they were scared at this place. But when they felt something big, scary, and shadowy, they turned around, and gaped in fear of what they've saw. "OOOOOOHHHHHHH DDEEEEEEAAAAARRRRRR!"

The rest of the I teams heard Piglet and Pigla's voices as they quickly ran back to wherever they started before splitting up.

Piglet and Pigla ran in fear and random directions as they finally found their friends, and stammered. "Sn-sn-sn-sn-sn-sn-sn…"

"Try to be specific." Dr. Blowhole _(from Penguins of Madagascar)_ interrupted.

Piglet and Pigla continued to stammer, until they pointed to their friends and teammates of what they saw. "Snake."

Everyone turned around and saw exactly what Piglet and Pigla saw earlier. They gasped silently and gaped in fear and shock as they held to each other, screaming when they saw Xibalba's castle.

"Aggie's in there? Trapped?" Tiggro, Tigger's gurdians, doubted.

"I bet she's in there alright." Ginger _(from Chicken Run)_ said. "Come on, let's go in."

When the I teams ran towards the castle _(from Smurfs)_ just stayed behind, shaking. "I don't think it's a good idea, guys."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Brainy Smurf stared at Clumsy as he shook his head, no for an answer. "Then, let's go." Brainy grabbed Clumsy's arm, and dragged him with him.

When the I teams realized the door of the castle was lock, Rico regurgitated two sticks of dynamite, and placed them under the door. The I teams rook a step back, and let the dynamites explode the door open. When the door exploded open, Skipper, Skenda, Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prenda, and their children jumped in first, and made a fighting pose, ready for something bad gonna happen. When the ghost is clear, they let their teammates in.

When they are all in, they were surprise that inside was not so scary than the outside. "What the-" They gasped together.

"Hmm. Scary in the outside, good in the inside. Like some villains are." Kit, Kat's guardian _(from Kid vs Kat)_ stated as Kat nodded, but Coop doubted it.

"Aggie's here alright." Kitka _(from Penguins of Madagascar)_ said, then her guardian, Kira, commanded the team. "Everyone, scan the area."

The I teams searched around the castle to find Aggie. They looked at the livivng room, the kitchen, her bedroom, and even Xibalba's chambers, but there's no sign of Aggie. After the search, they all met back down stairs.

"No Aggie, guys, but we found these." Cherry Pie _(DisneyFanatic2364's OC)_ and her sisters showed the others their clues, and placed them on the floor.

"Materials and ingredients for baking." Kowalda, Kowalski and Kelda's daughter, guessed.

Kelski, Kowalski and Kelda's son and Kowalda's brother, took a mush from the electric mixer, and licked at it. "Red velvet cake."

"It's Aggie's things." Discord said.

"How did you know these things are Aggie's, Uncle Discord?" Thunder Dash _(DisneyFanatic2364's OC)_ asked.

"I'm the one who gave her chaotic magic, so I know they were hers."

"But why Aggie baked here?" Avery Jennings _(from Dog with a blog)_ wondered.

"I don't know, but we still need to find her." Brags, Bugs Bunny's guardian _(from Looney tunes)_ , said as the I teams ran out of the castle to continue searching for Aggie.

As they ran out, they forgot to close the door, which made a dark shadow secretly entered the castle. The shadow traveled around the room, and opened a red curtain that hid a secret door. The shadow opened the door, revealing to be a hidden door of the Medal of Everlasting life that was protected by a glass box and a red cushion under it. The shadow left, leaving the glass box empty, which the shadow stole the medal from its place.

* * *

 **Oh no, who stole the Medal of Everlasting life? Find out sooner than you think. I just borrowed DisneyFanatic2364's OCs with permission, and it was okay.**


	13. Broken Friendships

**I, literally, cried when I wrote this chapter, but there are more chapters that I'm going to cry soon than this one. It makes my heart crack into two. Honestly, I love this chapter, but you're not gonna like what you were about to read. It will make you cry too, and remembering your old friends.**

 **Enjoy. T-T**

* * *

At the Land of the Remember, in her castle, La Muerte helped Xibalba and Aggie cleaning them up of their mess from their cake baking while they're sitting on the dining

"Thanks for the hot face towel, La Muerte." Aggie thanked her, wiping her face with a towel. "Your husband doesn't really know how to bake a cake."

"Ugh, those modern things you gave me, it's difficult to use." Xibalba said.

"Now, you two, stop with the argue or you'll be making a mess again." La Muerte giggled, then she turned to her husband while taking the cake. "Oh Balby, you made my favorite cake. And a marigold on top? How sweet of you."

"You're lucky to have him as your husband, La Muerte." Aggie commented. "Even though, he's party pooper, a trickster, almost scary, and even complaining things, he's a good guy."

"Oh, he is, isn't he?" The goddess looked at her husband slyly as she placed her hand on his chest, which he blushed.

Xibalba looked at Aggie for a support, but Aggie just grinned excitingly and gave him a thumb-up. "Of course, anything for you, My love." He leaned in closer to his wife's face for a kiss as La Muerte did the same. Aggie grinned even more excitingly and squealed silently as she secretly took out her camera to picture. But the moment was ruined when they heard a door bell rang.

"Oh, come on!" Aggie shouted frustratingly.

"I'll go get it." Xibalba stood up from his seat, and left the two girls alone to answer the door.

When La Muerte and Aggie are now alone, Aggie just smiled at the goddess and squealed.

"Wow, Xibalba was right about you. Your smile is really creepy ." La Muerte yelped a bit, then cleared her throat. "So how are you and Xibalba doing?"

"Uh, we're good. We became friends throughout the week, and I have to give this to him as a friendship gift." Aggie took out a large box from under the table, and it was unwrapped.

"That's so sweet of you, Agatha. My husband's gonna like your gift."

"I hope so."

When Xibalba opened the door for someone who rang the doorbell, he was surprised when he was immediately tied up by the rope. Something fast like lightning tied him up around his body, even his arms and wings are tied up, and something flying, but tiny, punched or kicked him on the head, and he fell on the floor. He was now pinned by four penguins and their adoptive guardians/wives.

"Surrender, villain!" Skipper and Skenda commanded in unison as they pointed their lightsabers on Xibalba's face.

"What? Villain?" The dark god was confuse as he tried to break free, but when he examined the penguins and guardianpenguins who pinned him, and the rest of the members of the I teams who were pointing weapons at him, the creatures around him, even few unusual humans, were unfamiliar to him, like they were never belong in this world or they came from another worlds, like Aggie. "This is impossible."

"He doesn't look so tough." Serio _(from Combo Niños)_ said.

"Yeah, kidnapper, you don't have the rights to kidnap our leader!" Baby Daffy _(from Baby Looney tunes)_ said with pride.

"Kidnap your leader? What are you talking-" Before Xibalba can asked these weird people, La Muerte and Aggie arrived just in time.

"No, no, no, wait, guys. This is a mistake." Aggie told her friends to make them stop as she put the box down.

"Aggie?!" The I teams gasped.

"That's Xibalba." Aggie pointed the god they tied and pinned down.

"Xibalba?" Everyone was unfamiliar by that name, but surprised that Aggie knew him as they lowered their weapons down.

"'Xibalba'? There's another funny word here in this world." Smurfblossom chuckled as she played the name. "Xibalba, xibalba, XIBALBAAAA!"

"Smurfblossom, stop it!" Smurfstorm snapped her out of it. "Remember our training that we can't make fun of others' names."

"Everyone, meet Xibalba." Aggie introduced him to them as the penguins and guardianpenguins jumped off of Xibalba, and Perry and his adoptive guardian/wife, Pelry _(from Phineas and Ferb)_ , untied him.

The I teams just stared at Xibalba when he stood up. They never seen him, even La Muerte, before, but then, they smiled and waved at him. "Hey."

"Hello?" Xibalba waved back at them, then whispered to Aggie, "You know them?"

"Yeah, they are my friends I was talking about." Aggie explained, then she opened her arms, and rushed out to hug her friends. "Wait, how did you guys get here?"

"We had some help." Tims, Timmy's guardian _(from Fairly oddparents)_ , smiled as the I teams stepped aside, revealing Candlemaker and the Book of Life behind them.

"Hey there." Candlemaker chuckled sheepishly.

"Candlemaker." La Muerte and Xibalba greeted.

"But, what are you doing here?" Aggie asked again.

"We're here to rescue you." Seno, Serio's guardian, said.

"Rescue me? What are you guys talking about?"

"We thought you've been kidnapped." Joseline, Jack Skellington amd Sally older daughter, stated.

"Kidnapped? Wait, have you guys received my letter?"

"What letter?" Stan _(from Dog with a blog)_ asked.

"You didn't received my letter, do you?"

"No." The Tri-Pies _(_ _DisneyFanatic2364's OCs)_ answered in unison.

"And who told you I was been kidnapped?"

"Your third-in-command." Hal _(from Angry bird)_ replied.

"Ugh, where is he?"

The I teams in front stepped aside to reveal Red, who was playing with his toy car that has a mouse, taking the wheel, and turtle, which it was dragged by the car.

"What kind of grinchy fun-hater would try to get rid of my mouse-turtle-mobile?" Red mumbled as he accidentally bumped on Aggie's foot, which she gave him a deadly glare. "Hey, grinchy fun-hater." He grinned sheepishly.

Aggie picked up Red's toy car, and yelled at him. "Red, what is going on? I sent you guys a letter that I'll be gone for a month, and these guys thought I was been kidnapped."

"Honey, let me explain…" Red tried to reason with his girlfriend.

"Honey?" La Muerte, Xibalba, and Candlemaker gasped.

"Red is my boyfriend and he belongs from another world. I know he's a bird but I don't care." The winged human explained. "That's why I never told you about him. It's kind of weird."

" _Si,_ you're right. It's weird." Xibalba nodded, but La Muerte slapped him on the back. "What?" He glared at his wife for hitting him.

"Anyway…" Aggie returned to the same topic she had with her friends as she grabbed Red by his head feathers. "You lied to them that I was been kidnapped?! What did you do that?!"

"Aunt Aggie, you don't understand." Screwball interjected in the conversation. "He did it out of love."

"You knew?"

"I can read lies. I know he was lying." Screwball explained. "But I pinkie promised that I won't tell so…"

"Screwball that's not an excuse." Fluttershy _(from My little pony)_ interrupted while holding Zany, her youngest son _(_ _DisneyFanatic2364's OCs)._

"And I only did it because we missed you." The red bird explained. "Actually, I missed you. You've been always moving out to do your business, and you don't have time with me anymore. The truth is… I just want you back."

"Aww, Red, I'm very sorry. I've been so busy, and I lost track of what's important." Aggie stared at Red's light brown eyes. "But if you love me, you shouldn't be doing this, and where's the letter I sent to you?"

"Um, I… threw it… away." Red lied with his forehead sweated.

"He's lying, Aunt Aggie." Screwball announced.

Aggie quickly opened Red's bag, and found the letter she sent to them. She gave the letter to Skipper, and when he opened it, the rest of the I teams read the letter.

"Yep, it says here Aggie will be gone for a month." Skidmark _(from Turbo F.A.S.T)_ nodded when he read the letter.

"And we thought he kidnapped you, Aggie." Skepper, Skipper and Skenda's son, pointed Xibalba, accusing him for kidnapping.

"Me?! Kidnapping?!" Xibalba scoffed. "I may be dark, scary, and mischievous, but I never thought of do something malevolent."

"Yeah, and you completely ruined the moment for these two, and interrupted the middle of our wager!" Aggie shouted in rage. "I oughta beat every one of you!"

Upon hearing that, Junior _(from Storks)_ quickly hides the churros behind his back, knowing what's gonna happen. Like before, Aggie used baked food to beat her friends if ever they gave her false alarms.

"But, I appreciate all of you for no matter where I go, you're always looking out for me." She said gratefully and calmly.

"So, you're not mad?" Red asked as Aggie shook her head that she's not mad at her friends.

"Ahem!" Xibalba fake cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "I hate to interrupt this friendship moment, but I have my suspicions of these people. Which of you are humans?"

Without hesitating, aside from Aggie, Shauna, her guardian, Smantha, _(two from Penguins of Madagascar),_ Timmy, Tims, Tootie, her guardian, Toots _(four from Fairly oddparents),_ Chyna, Olive, Fletcher _(three from A.N.T Farm)_ , Jake, Izzy, Cubby, their guardians, Jape, Iztchy, Cubry _(six from Jake and the Neverland pirates)_ , Miley, Lily, Oliver _(three from Hannah Montana)_ , Fred _(from Fred: the show)_ , Serio, Azul, Paco, Pilar, their guardians, Serio, Azal, Pico, Pilair _(eight from Combo Niños),_ Luke, Han, Leia _(three from Star Wars)_ , Tyler, Avery, Chloe _(three from Dog with a blog),_ Johnny _(from Hotel Transylvania)_ , and Tulip _(from Storks)_ raised their hands to answer.

"And there you have it." Xibalba pointed his 'real' opinion towards humans as he told his wife. "Like what I said before, _mi amor_ , mortal humans are cruel and not pure-hearted."

"WHAT?!" Aggie and the I teams were shocked and gasped loudly in unison.

"Wait, what the heck is going on?" Tina Russo _(from Looney tunes show)_ asked.

"Guys, La Muerte and Xibalba made a wager of which of them has the right opinion about humans." Aggie started to explain. "La Muerte thinks mankind are good and pure, while Xibalba thinks otherwise, cruel and not pure-hearted, so La Muerte picked me as an example. I didn't know that at first, until today."

"But did you accept the offer?" Bubs, Bubbles' guardian _(from Powerpuff girls)_ question.

"Of course, I do." Aggie replied. "Before I know this was a wager, I thought La Muerte sent me to the Land of the Forgotten to keep Xibalba company, so I gave it a shot, but I kinda screwed up his realm."

"Look, Xibalba, maybe this is not what it looks like or what you think it is." Tom _(from Tom and Jerry)_ said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to interfere in your wager." Ruby _(from Angry birds)_ added, then asked her friends. "What's a wager?"

"Wager is another word for bet." Joey _(from Oggy and the cockroaches)_ answered.

"Actually, interesting factoids…" Before Olive can continue, Aggie and the rest of the I teams groaned, growing tired of her factoids. "Wager is also a bet, but it was recorded by the law, and it was part of ancient rules. Wagers are never allowed to break. So it's a win-win."

Just a few seconds of silence as everyone stared at Olive.

"Okay." Tweety _(from Looney tunes)_ broke the silence, then turned to gods of death. "Like said, we didn't mean to come here to ruin and interfere in the wager."

"You all are Agatha's friends, right?" Xibalba said rather harshly and coldly, then glanced at Aggie. "You probably sent them here to attack me!"

"What? No!" Aggie shook her head innocently.

"No. This wasn't her fault. It's just us." Hefty _(from Smurfs)_ tried to reason, but Red raised his wing to halt.

"No, it's my fault." The bird interjected. "First, I lied when I told them Aggie was been kidnapped, and I hid the letter. Second, I thought she was truly in trouble, and I just want her to return home to us. Aggie has nothing to do with this."

"Look, this was just an accident." Jenny, Jerry's guardian _(from Tom and Jerry)_ , tried to settle the conversation. "We didn't know all about this. We swear."

"We have no idea about the wager, and we never meant to ruin it. Honest." Cinnamon Stick _(_ _DisneyFanatic2364's OCs)_ said.

"Or even tying you, hitting you, pinning you to the ground, and accusing you for kidnapping. We never meant to do that either." Tira, Tina's guardian, added.

"And we or Aggie can still prove that humans are good." Nick _(from Zootopia)_ stated.

"Yeah. Aunt Aggie did not deserve this situation." Roy, Red and Ruby's son, defended his godmother.

"Come on, just give me another chance." Aggie pleaded.

"Hmm. It's only fair." La Muerte said to Xibalba, but he rolled his eyes and looked away from her, refusing to give Aggie another chance. "Please, Balby." She pleaded, stroking his wing.

"Balby?" Aggie and the I teams were almost disgust at this, but they secretly snickered because of that nickname.

"No. Never." Xibalba disagreed.

"You better do this!" La Muerte shouted angrily.

"No."

"Come on, Xibalba, just give me one more chance." Aggie begged with her puppy eyes. "My friends never meant to beat you. It was just a big misunderstanding. It was all an accident. I swear, they never knew about the wager. They didn't plan to come here, except for the one who lied, but he did it out of love, and they didn't want any of this to happen."

"Well, your friends almost killed me." The dark god retorted. "Is that how you trained them to fight like that?"

"We are very sorry, Xibalba. We didn't know." Bubbles _(from Powerpuff girls)_ apologized with her arms behind her back as everyone did the same.

"Yeah, we're sorry."

"We won't do it again. We promise."

"The guilt is ours."

"What if we should settle this?" Red said as Mac _(from Chicken run)_ opened the green portal. "Why don't you guys just continue your wager, and we'll be on our way home, until the wager is over." The red bird continued as he and the I teams headed towards the portal.

"NO!"

The I teams stopped as they turned around and Aggie felt a sudden fear in her heart.

"I think I heard enough of you, Imaginary teams." Xibalba said, then looked at Aggie. "And you too, Agatha."

"What?" Aggie inquired, not understanding what he meant to say.

"I think I had had it about you. I think you should go home."

"Xibalba, stop it!" La Muerte scolded. "You're hurting her, and the wager isn't over yet."

"I'm sorry, _Mi amor,_ but Agatha is not the right mortal we need for our wager. She's not a Mexican, and she doesn't belong here. You can choose a human in San Angel."

"I choose a human whoever he or she was, wherever he or she is if I wanted to!"

"But I don't understand, Xibalba." Aggie refused to believe what he said. "We used to have fun together. I trained you, I taught you about happiness, music, and parties, I made your realm happier like the Land of the Remembered, I even made you something special like, breakfast and cleaning your castle."

"Agatha, humans like you aren't like humans here." Xibalba said coldly at her. "You came from _your_ homeworld. Humans here in this world are as cruel as you, like what you did to me and my realm. And you should go back to wherever you came from."

"No!." Aggie was slightly hurt by her new 'friend's' words. "I won't leave so I can still make you happy, to let you enjoy your life, and to teach everything I learn about friendship."

"I'm already happy. I'm happy for whoever I am, and whatever I have."

"But that's not enough! I know it's not enough! You said that with your heart to me. You're as miserable as me! I know that!"

"Please, I don't need a friendly cheering human girl to make me happy. I already have what I got."

"But you never said that before. Why did you say that to me just now? Why today? Why not before?"

"I ALREADY DID! I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET RID OF YOU!"

Then, it finally happened. Silence returned to them as the I teams just glanced at each other, and stared at their leader and the tar-made god, who just stopped arguing at each other. La Muerte silently gasped while covering her mouth as she was shocked of her husband just said. Candlemaker reacted the same, only with no gasp, just frozen in silence, even the Book just froze in air.

Aggie's tears finally developed from her eyes, and she tried to choke her cry in her throat. She felt a sudden pain in her chest as she was completely hurt of what she heard from him. She also remembered some dangerous things that came in her way, which she fought them off. She realized it was Xibalba who did it all along. "You were suppose to… get rid of me?"

Xibalba hated to admit it, but he can't a secret forever since it was right out of his chest now. "Yes, since you made a party in my realm during your first days. That was before I'm warming up to you, so you have nothing to do anymore back in the Land of the Forgotten."

Aggie heard too much honesty from Xibalba as she took few steps backward towards her friends, and started to cry. "You really hate me?" He didn't answer her question. "You don't want me around?" Another no reply. "You want to be alone, huh?" More tears escaped from her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks as she wiped them, and picked the large box that she was about to give to Xibalba. "That's okay. I-I respect that. I r-r-respected you, after all. I'm going to give this to you, anyway." She handed the box over to him, then turned to her friends. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

As Aggie cried all the way to the portal, the I teams followed without glancing at Xibalba or they might making things worst.

When the green portal closed, La Muerte glared at her husband, still holding the box. "Well, Xibalba, I hope you're happy. You finally got rid of that human I sent you, but the wager is off." She said before going back inside the castle, slammed the door behind them.

Candlemaker also looked at Xibalba disappointedly as he and the Book teleported back to the Cave of Souls.

Now he was alone, outside La Muerte's castle, no one else to talk, but to just wondering what's inside the box that Aggie gave to him. He felt bad for saying hurtful things to Aggie and her friends, but he's still curious about the box, so he decided to teleport back to his castle bringing the box with him to open it.

* * *

"Oh no!" Sanjay gasped. "Their friendship is over already?"

"What is Xibalba thinking?" Jane said

"Aggie left? Why?" Sasha asked sadly.

"Well, children…" Mary Beth kneeled down to the sad Sasha. "Sometimes, friendship needs to be broken to give space, and to help them realize how strong friendship was between them. In Xibalba's case, he still didn't know about friendship, and he's still kind of a selfish god sometimes."

"But why he wanted Aggie to leave?" Luka questioned. "I thought he was happy with her around. Even during his training, and learning about parties and happiness."

"He did, until he thought Aggie sent her friends to 'attack' him, which it was clearly an accident, a misunderstanding, and he didn't believed them." Mary Beth replied.

"So, Aggie left because she was hurt of what Xibalba just said about her?" Joao interjected.

"Not only that, Aggie left Xibalba alone because she respected him as her friend. That's her role, and she wanted to make her friends happy, especially Xibalba."

"Will Xibalba realized he was wrong when he open the box Aggie gave?" Jane asked.

"You, children, have so many questions." Mary Beth chuckled. "I will not spoil this for you." She flipped the page to continue the story.


	14. Guilt, sadness, and missed friends

Xibalba made it back to his castle, where he found out his door was open. He was sure he closed it before he and Aggie left, but he realized it was Aggie's friends who opened when they were searching for Aggie. He sighed as he entered the castle, and snapped his finger to fix the broken door.

The living room was still the same as the dining table still has breakfast food on it, but when he glided upstairs to get to Aggie's room, the room was now reverted back to its old rocky state, and Aggie's things are also gone.

Everything seems so quiet and lonely again in the Land of the Forgotten since Aggie left. While earing the special pancake that Aggie made for him, Xibalba missed her loud music, and cheery voice. He even missed his training with her. She was a good mentor, and he never got a hard time to understand her lessons. He also missed her stories and jokes. He never knew he and Aggie has so much in common, but there was one thing is completely common for the two of them… they have their own miserable lives. He never met a human that has the same life as he has, which it was a coincidence.

During the few days before the last of supposed-to-be 'wager', Xibalba practiced some fighting skills that Aggie taught him, although he's still in lesson number one, but that's okay. He even practiced on top of his castle. He also tried to bake a cake of his own, but with no Aggie to assist him, he's helpless, and he's been making a lot of accidents while making a cake. When he was resting in his chamber, he watched his land more gloomier and lonelier like it was before, but even worst than before Aggie came. He really missed her parties and 'concerts'.

Before he can get some sleep, he remembered the box that Aggie gave him. Xibalba slowly opened the box, and took a peak on it. He gasped in touch of what he saw in the box. It's the black teddy bear that his mother to him. Before it was torn and missing an eye-button, but now, the torn part was sewed, and has a new eye-button. Aggie did this. Sadness and guilt filled his heart as he realized his mistake towards his new best friend who cared for him, no matter how many times he treated her so badly. But what he said to her for the last time was the worst ever. He now realized he was not happy for he had, and he was wrong. Although he already reconciled with his wife, he had one thing missing, a mortal friend who taught him all about friendship and happiness, but now, he lost everything. La Muerte was so mad at him, Candlemaker was also disappointed at him, and Aggie was lost to him… probably forever. There's no one in the Land of the Forgotten can talk, accompany, or entertain to him anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie was already home in her HQ, but she was still sad and miserable. When she sat on the bed of her bedroom, she never forget what Xibalba said to her. It broke her heart. No friend ever said that to her before, it made her cry. She was sobbing for 2 days, and she haven't came out of her room. Some of her friends brought food to her, and apologized for what happened. Red was the one who apologized the most for being doubtful and selfish. He would never made that mistake again, for the sake of his girlfriend. Still, nothing made Aggie happy since then.

Aggie just wanted to make a friend happy, but, sometimes, she made it worse.

* * *

The next day is the final day of the wager, but there's nothing for La Muerte and Xibalba to make a deal since Aggie left, and the wager was already off. Since there's nothing to do anymore, Xibalba left his chamber, and went downstairs to check the Medal of Everlasting life. Since he owned it, it was his responsibility to watch over it. But when he entered the secret where he hid it, Xibalba saw that the medal wasn't there in the glass box anymore. He gasped in horror as he rushed towarss the glass box, and panted in fear. "Oh no."

Meanwhile, in the Cave of Souls, Candlemaker was reading everybody's stories in the Book of Life, including Aggie's, the I teams' (each members or all), and Xibalba's, but when he read Xibalba's story, he gasped in terror when the read the worse part, worse than losing a friend. "This is so not good."

* * *

In the I teams' HQ, the final day of the wager was also the 10th anniversary of the Friendship test, amd the I teams are celebration, except for Aggie, who was still sad.

While she was sitting alone in her room, she's still making plans for the Friendship test, but she feared if her friends won't agree with her plans. When she heard a knock coming from her door, she wiped her tears away, and let out a smile as her friends entered with a cake they carried, and some were throwing confetti in the air.

"Hey, Aggie! Happy 10th Friendship test anniversary!" They all greeted.

"Aww, guys. Thank you. You shouldn't have." Aggie was so touch to her friends to cheer her up, especially in one of the most important event of the I teams. "Did you bake this?"

"Yeah, we did it together." The Blues, Jay, Jake, and Jim (from Angry birds) replied in unison.

"Just for our little best friend." Baby Petunia (from Baby Looney tunes) said.

"And we're sorry for what happened days ago." Soarin (from My Little Pony) apologized.

"Guys, you've apologized a million times. I already forgive you." Aggie chuckled.

"So, do you have plans for this special event." Numbuh 3 (from Codename: Kids Next Door) asked.

This made Aggie closed her mouth tightly, until she sighed and said. "Well, for this event, I've been planning to invite all of my friends."

"So, go ahead, you already all of your friends. Us!" Pinkie Pie squealed as everybody grinned.

"That's not what I mean." Aggie stated.

This made the I teams' smiles vanished as they knew what Aggie meant.

"By 'all', you mean…" Pilair tried to make it clear until it was absolutely clear.

"But he tried to get rid of you, why do you want to invite him?" Bunty (from Chicken Run) asked in angry tone.

"Because he's my friend! And I want him to experience friendship as much we did!"

When they glanced at each other, the I teams have no choice but to sigh in agreement since they can't argue with the leader.

"Well, if that's you want, it's okay for us, Aunt Aggie." Rebecca, Red and Ruby's daughter, and Roy's twin sister, shrugged.

"So, what are you waiting for, A-girl, call him." Judy said.

"But what he doesn't want to? What if he'll decline?" When Aggie grabbed her phone, she saw a lot of missed calls from Xibalba, then she turned to her friends. "Guys, look, Xibalba missed called me."

"Aww, that means he missed you already." Yin (from YinYangYo) said.

"But this is not right." Aggie has her own suspicions. "When someone missed me, I was suppose to receive 20 to 30 missed calls, but I received 101."

"Maybe, he doesn't know how to use a phone yet." Oliver guessed.

"No, I taught him how to use a cellphone before." When Aggie discovered she received 101 missed calls from Xibalba, she sensed that something is wrong. "We need to go back."

* * *

 **Ooooohhhhhhh, this is gonna be epic! The epic chapter will be post soon!**


	15. Fight for friendship

**Actually, I enjoyed making this chapter. It was another of my favorite chapters, and the longest chapter I've ever made. I hope you'll enjoy it, but there will be violence and gore if you read the last part, so watch out!**

* * *

Candlemaker reported La Muerte about Xibalba's story, which she panicked as the two teleported to the Land of the Forgotten to warn him, but he was already outside the castle.

"Xibalba, we have something to tell you." La Muerte warned.

"I know, the Medal of Everlasting life is gone." Xibalba said.

"That's what the book said, in your story." Candlemaker interjected.

"But who?"

Suddenly, a group of Bandits, who were killed and forgotten from the Land of the Living, marched in front of the three immortals. The Book quickly hid behind Candlemaker as he, La Muerte, and Xibalba were alerted, and hid the book behind them. Out of the crowd, Chakal marched in front, and, like other forgotten souls, his colors were black and green.

Xibalba spotted the Medal of Everlasting life that was pinned on Chakal's armor. "You… again!" The winged god narrowed his eyes at the former bandit king. "You're the one who stole the medal!"

"That's right." Chakal growled. "And with this medal, I commanded you to give me life so I will return to San Angel, and I will destroy whoever did this to me."

La Muerte and Xibalba's eyes widened when they knew what Chakal was talking about. He was referring to Manolo, Joaquin, Maria, and everybody in San Angel. If they all died, they would be completely forgotten, and it was unfair to all souls.

"We will not let you do that!" La Muerte shouted.

"Not on our watch!" Candlemaker added.

"You have to go through me!" Xibalba grabbed his staff, and twirled it like a bo staff.

"Whoa there, man, do you mean 'us', instead of 'me'?" Candlemaker asked.

"No, I'll face him." Xibalba bravely took a step forward.

"But Balby…" La Muerte tried to convince her husband to let her fight with him.

"The medal is my responsibility." Xibalba said. "If I hadn't so foolish of loosing a friend, and not feeling guilty about it, none of this would ever happen." Then, he turned to Chakal. "I will not give you life and send you to San Angel, unless you have to get through me."

"Then, how are you going to stop me?!" Chakal chuckled.

"I'm a god. I have full of surprises. Now, are we going to do this or what?"

"Ha, you and what army."

Chakal has his own army, Xibalba has none. His subjects was just standing around, feeling sad and turned into ashes. After the second last wager and Aggie left, Xibalba doesn't want mortals to have the same fate as he has if people in San Angel will be killed, they will be lonely in his realm. He will not let that happen. Worst, the god never realized that he is helpless, until…

Green mini portals opened above the immortals. Each green portals came out each group of the I teams and landed in front of the three immortals, and one of the portals came out Aggie with her lightsaber, and, using the force, she levitated the medal to unpin it from Chakal into the air.

La Muerte, Xibalba, and Candlemaker gaped for a few seconds as they were shock that Aggie and her friends returned, until La Muerte broke the silence.

"Yes, Agatha, you came back!"

"Wait, why did you—" Xibalba was about to ask, but Aggie cut him off to answer his question.

"It's the 10th anniversary of the Friendship test, Xibalba!" She yelled

"And to celebrate this special event, the leader wants to invite all of her friends." Red explained. "And by 'all', she also meant you."

"It's not our idea, it's hers." Sylvester (from Looney tunes) grinned as Aggie narrowed her eyesmand glared at him. "But we accepted it." The tuxedo cat continued.

"We're also here to help." Huntress, Hunter's guardian (from Penguins of Madagascar), added. "If you want some."

"I would've expect nothing less." Xibalba smiled, declaring he needed some help as he, Aggie, the I teams, and La Muerte are ready to fight.

"Best friends forever…" Aggie recited the I teams motto.

"Best friends stick together!" The I teams finished.

"Ooh, we're going to do it now!" Baby Taz (from Baby Looney tunes) babbled excitingly.

Aggie raised her lightsaber in the air, and shouted, "I teams… and friends, CHARGE!"

While Aggie, the I teams, La Muerte, and Xibalba were charging towards Chakal and the bandits, Candlemaker left behind with the Book, "Uh, we'll just stay here. Checking some new updates in the Book." He said as the book opened to read Aggie's or Xibalba's story.

They all started the war. Xibalba and Aggie handled Chakal, while the I teams handled the rest. Each of them used their every moves, strength, powers and weapons while some of them work together to fight off the bandits. While fighting, they passed the medal away from the bandits so they won't catch it.

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Dr. Blowhole, Marlene, Maltor, Doris, Dona, Shauna, who hold Ms. Perky doll, Perkila, Hunter, Huntress, Skinda, Kowalda, Rida, Prida, Francista, the Skellington family, Timmy, Tims, Tootie, Toots, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, Dofelia, and Danger Mouse fight the bandits in hand-to-hand combat. When they hit them, the bandits turned into ashes.

Skenda, Skepper (water), Kelda, Kelski (fire), Renda, Reco (earth), Prenda, Prevate (air), Frantist, and Frantis (lighting) use their powers of choice to fight off the bandits, and they were turned into ashes.

Rico, Rida, Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Jake, Jape, Luke, Han, Leia, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Smurfblossom, Smurfstorm, and Smurfwillow used weapons to blast and fight the bandits. Some were turned into ashes, and some were thrown in the trench, entrance to the Land of the Cursed.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito used their wands to zap the bandits with their electrical magic, and they were poofed into clouds and smoke.

Tom, Ton, Jerry, Jenny, Coop, Cop, Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee and Den Den used frying pans and mouse traps to snapped and hammered down the bandits.

Blossom, Blos, Bubbles, Bubs, Buttercup, Butters, Kat and Kit used their superpowers to attack the bandits, which they were also turned into ashes.

King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, and Mic unintentionally fought the bandits with their dance moves.

Chuck, Bomb, The Blues, Matilda, Terence, Hal, Bubbles (bird), Stella, Ruby, Roy and Rebecca threw themselves by using the slingshot to attack the bandits as they used their powers (like in the game). Bomb also explodes in front of a pile of bandits.

Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Izzy and Izztchy used their pixie dust to make the bandits useless to fight when they were floating in air.

Serio, Seno (Tiger), Paco, Pico (Toro), Azul, Azal (Eagle), Pilar and Pilair (Iguana) transformed into their animals of choice to fight.

Yin and Yi fought, using their woo-foo magic while Yang and Yan fought, using their woo-foo might.

Kitka, Kira, Owl, Owly, Kessie, Kessia, Skully, Skulio, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Thunder, Lightning, and Junior swooped down randomly to fight.

Screwball and Discord used their power of chaos by poofing out cotton candy clouds that rained chocolate milk and apple pies over the bandits. They also turned the rabbits' feet into hooves to make the rabbits ran over the bandits, which they frighteningly ran away from them, until they surrendered and jumped into the trench.

Applejack, Cinnamon Stick, and Cinnamon Roll kicked out the bandits while Spike blew fire on the bandits that were screaming in pain because of the fire, and burned, turning into ashes..

Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwhich and the Tri-pies blew their party cannons over the bandits.

Bugs, Brags, Daffy, Daffu, Lola, Lela, Tina, Tira, Sylvester, Sylvestre, Tweety, Twaty, Taz, Tenz, Petunia and Petina used their looney attitudes to fight, making the bandits annoyed and crazy and turned into ashes.

Twilight used her magic to blast a bandit to turned it into ashes.

Fred screamed in fear so loud of the bandits. The bandits covered their ears, but their eardrums were already broken. The bandits whimpered in pain and turned to ashes as Fred escaped quickly.

Turbo just go fast, making the bandits have a hard time catching him, and Turbo just hit himself onto some bandits whoever wants to get him on his way. Whiplash and Skidmark used their shell to blow the bandits out of their sight, and turned to ashes. Smoove Move used his shell with speakers to play music too loud, which making a bandits covers his ears, but with this distraction, White Shadow charged and pinned each bandit to the ground with big wheels of his shell, which they were turned into mushes. Burn used her shell to blast the bandits with fire, which they were burned. And Chet flies away with his shellicopter to avoid being caught by the bandits, which they ended up bumping at each other.

The Dracula family fought off the bandits with their vampire powers. Some bandits were afraid of them as they jumped into the trench, and some were thrown.

Pooh, Pon, Piglet, Tigger, Tiggro, Rabbit, Rabba, Eeyore, Eeyre, Lumpy, Lumpra, Roo, and Raa used some honey to make some of the bandits glied to their spot, and they pushed them with the wagon, all the way to the trench.

Chyna tried to sing to one of the bandits to make him have a change of heart, but he's still attacking her. So Chyna hammered him with her guitar.

The baby versions of the Looney tunes spilled milk on the ground to let the bandits slipped and fell, turning them into ashes in the process.

When one of the bandits found the medal, the powerless ones, like Olive, Fletcher, Cubby, Cubbry, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Fluttershy, Rarity, Fancy Pants, Gemstone, Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac (chicken), Fowler, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, Nutz, Hazel, Lawson, Jeff, Tyler, Avery, Chloe, Stan, Johnny (from Hotel Transylvania), Basil, Dawson, Tulip, Penfold, Papa Smurf, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, and Smurfette, charged at the bandits with courage as they just jumped onto them, making one of the bandits dropped the medal.

Meanwhile, Xibalba and Aggie were still handling Chakal as he pointed his two shark-shaped swords towards the winged god and the winged human, just like his swords when he was still alive, but Xibalba used his staff to block the sword, while Aggie used her only lightsaber to block the sword from her.

"Don't worry, buddy, I think I got this." Xibalba grunted as he tried to push the sword down from him with his staff.

"No, no. I-I got this one." Aggie replied as she was also pushing the sword from her with her lightsaber.

While Chakal was distracted, La Muerte summoned marigold petals to push him away from Aggie and Xibalba. "You two are so typical." She said.

"Thanks, my love." Xibalba thanked his wife.

"Look out." Aggie noticed that Chakal was about to swing his long arm towards them.

Xibalba and Aggie pushed La Muerte out of the way so she won't get hit, but the two were been swung, sending them almost far away from the battle field, and against a large rock, hurting their backs and fell on the ground. When they saw Chakal approaching, the two tried to stand up and readied their weapons of choice.

"I guess we'll be doing lesson number one." Xibalba said.

"With a combination of lesson number two." Aggie smirked as Xibalba looked at her in an exciting mood. "Let's kick butt!"

They charged at Chakal again, but this time, they tried to avoid his long arms. With their teleportation powers, Xibalba and Aggie fought the former bandit king by surprise as they balance their tough and gentle fighting spirit, at the same time, the fought for fun. Chakal tried to stopped the two, but he missed every hit. At their last blow, they punched Chakal together on the face, sending him back to the battle field. Aggie also used his telekinesis to cover Chakal with rocks. Xibalba gave her a thumb-up as she blushed a little.

Chakal threw a lot of rocks from him, and tried move, but his arm was stuck beneath the large rocks. He lighted up some bombs he had strapped to his chest, and growled to the fods, "Release me at one, or your friends will be destroy."

The I teams gasped as the children held on to their parents and other adults, and they held the little ones tightly.

Xibalba and Aggie glared at the bandit king as Xibalba glanced over to the trench, thinking of sending Chakal to the Land of the Cursed. Aggie noticed Xibalba staring at the trench as she thought of the same thing.

"Best friends forever…" Aggie stated.

"Best friends stick together." Xibalba gave her a small bow, and smiled.

The two charged at Chakal one more time, but before he could swing them with his spare arm, Xibalba and Aggie force pushed him, and, with a snapped of her finger, Aggie poofed up a very large cannon, and they put Chakal in it, but he was too big to fit on the hole as he was struggling. Both Xibalba abd Aggie pushed him in to load him.

"Agatha, light up the string!" Xibalba commanded.

"Gotcha." Aggie said as she lit up a matchstick, and added fire on the string of the cannon, then she turned to Xibalba as she poofed up a toilet plunger, and loaded Chakal with it. "Hey, don't stop hating mortals, and… make some new friends, okay?"

"Wait, what?" Before Xibalba can ask more, Aggie grabbed his staff, and threw Xibalba with it out of the way.

" _Adios, amigo."_ Aggie whispered smilingly as she continued to loaded Chakal in the cannon.

"What is she doing?" Red wondered in worry.

Aggie plunged Chakal hardly into the deep part of the cannon, and when she saw the spark of the string was almost down to the hall, she flew up to the cannon she won't get launch too. When the spark reached the very end, the cannon launched Chakal to the air, and headed down to the trench to the Land of he Cursed.

When Chakal's hatred for Aggie got to him, he extended his arm, and grabbed Aggie with him.

"NOO!" The I teams cried for their leader had been taken.

With her only chance, Aggie took out her lightsaber, and sliced Chakal's hand to release her. Chakal had fallen down the trench, and exploded, while Aggie grabbed hold on the edge, trying to climb up. She tried to fly up, but, because of her fear of heights, she can't use any of her powers and can't move when she's afraid.

The I teams tried to help her, but the trench was far away from them, they can't reach her on time to save her, and the trench was surrounded by big pointy rocks, which they will slow them down if they try to get through.

"Aggie, fly! Fly out of there." Tinkerbell yelled.

"I can't! I can't" Aggie cried as her fear get to her, and she can't pull herself anymore. The ashes under her hands slipped her off the edge as Aggie tried to hold on, but she can't much longer. When Aggie pulled herself up one more time, the ashes made the edge slippery, and she slipped down, causing her to let go and fell. She closed her eyes, and prepared for her fate.

"AGGIE!" The I teams screamed for her name as they ran to save her.

But before they reach to her and before Aggie fell to certain death or to the Land of the Cursed, and gloved-hand grabbed her by the wrist. Everyone gasped, and Aggie opened her eyes as she realized she's not falling anymore. When she looked up, Xibalba was the one who saved her from falling before she fell even deeper and almost loose hope of saving her.

"I got you!" Xibalba pulled Aggie out of the trench, and dragged her far away from the edge so she won't fall again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Aggie replied. "Thanks for saving me."

"But I didn't

"What are you talking about?"

Xibalba showed Aggie that he touched her wrist. He didn't know what to do save her from dalling, so he has no choice but to grab her. "I touched you."

"So, what's the problem with that?" She asked.

"Um, Agatha." La Muerte interrupted to explain as she noticed her husband was too afraid to answer. "Everytime Xibalba touches a mortal, it dies."

Aggie now realized that since day one, Xibalba warned her to not touch him. She wondered why, but she can't ask him, until she finally found out why. "So, if touch me, I die? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, it's part of cheating, and I don't want to kill you.." Xibalba said sadly. "I don't want to loose a friend. But this doesn't make any sense. You didn't die yet. Only immortals can survive my touch."

"Oh, so that's why." Aggie face-palmed as she remembered something. "It's because I'm part immortal!"

"WHAT?!" The three immortals gods exclaimed in shock.

"It's true. Aggie's part immortal." Vlad started to explain. "Her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents are vampires. They were close friends of mine. She got that immortality from them."

Suddenly, Xibalba sad mood changed into angry when he realized that all this time he tried to avoid touching the human girl, he was not aware that she's also immortal, and she was allowed to touch him, not even a single poke. "You mean, after all these days I tried to keep you away from touching me so you'll not get killed, you were an immortal ALL THIS TIME?!" He grabbed her by her shoulders, and shook her madly. "Why didn't you say that?"

"I was been so busy training you. Besides you don't like me at first, and you're interested of me." Aggie grinned sheepishly as Xibalba released her, and calmed himself down. "Sorry?" She said.

Xibalba just glared at her puppy eyes as he sighed. "Well, as long you're safe and alive."

Aggie nodded and smiled as everyone cheered for their victory. Suddenly, Aggie secretly felt a sudden disturbance in the force again. She uses her super vision to see where the sudden disturbance coming from. She noticed Chato, who also died after Chakal's death from last year, hiding behind the crowd. He pulled out a gun, and pointed at someone who was in front of her. Aggie gasped as she knew that Chato was going to kill Xibalba to avenge Chakal.

"NO!" Aggie quickly pushed Xibalba out of the line so he won't get hit, but when Chato fired his gun, instead of hitting the dark god, the bullet hit Aggie on her right arm, just near her shoulder, and wounded in the process. Aggie screamed in pain as she clutched her arm with her left hand, but it was too strong for her to resist as it was painful. She can't even moved her arm because of the pain. Her vision became darken, her mind got dizzy, and her left hand and right arm were covered with blood. For too much dizziness and pain, Aggie gave up resisting as her eyes half-closed, and her body collapsed.

Xibalba quickly caught Aggie in his arms before she collapsed to the ground.

"AGATHA!" Everyone screamed in horror as they approached her to help comforted the unconscious Aggie.

Chato feared that he hit the wrong target, and tried to run away before somebody else find out it was he, who fired the bullet to the winged human, until the 6th group of the I teams (Angry birds) found him, and glared at him. The birds took Chato to the slingshot, and launched him to the trench as the bandit fell to the Land of the Cursed.

Xibalba gently put Aggie on the ground. The blood from her shoulder leaked and flowed down until it hit the white ashes of the ground. While her eyes were still half-opened, she saw all of her teammates looking at her with their eyes watered, and tears rolling down their cheeks, even though her vision was blurry. They also called her name, but she can't hear them. When her vision became very blurry, her eyes slowly closed, making everyone gasped in fear, thinking she might be dead.

* * *

"Aggie died?!" Joao gasped.

"Why is the Book of Life always having a death part?" Luka said. "First, there was Manolo, but he lived again, and now there was Aggie?"

"Why did she do that?" Jane asked. "Why she had to sacrifice her life to save Xibalba?"

"But it can't end like this. Can it?" Sasha looked at Mary Beth with her sad eyes.

"Oh, my sweet child, this is not the end." Mary Beth kneeled in front of Sasha. "Aggie did that because Xibalba is her friend. And as the leader of the Imaginary teams, Aggie is wiling sacrifice everything, especially her own life to save her friends. Although it's a big risk, but she loved her friends so much, she thinks of them as her family."


	16. mejores amigos para siempre

She only saw blackness, darkness, and didn't know where she is now, until she heard voices. Familiar voices.

"Aggie?"

"Agatha?"

"A-girl?"

When she opened her eyes, her vision is still blurry, until, for a few seconds, it became clear again, and she saw her friends, looking at her with worry faces. She saw her teammates, La Muerte, Candlemaker, and the Book of Life watching her waking up.

"Hey, I think she's coming too." Dona, Doris' guardian _(from Penguins of Madagascar)_ , said as everyone smiled.

Aggie groaned in pain as she rubbed her head. She felt a little headache by the second, and found out she was lying on her bed, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in a coma after you've been shot." Owl _(from Winnie-the-Pooh)_ explained.

"And you're in your bedroom… in Xibalba's castle." Bomb said.

Aggie didn't remember how she got into her bedroom, but she remembered pushing Xibalba to save him from being shot by Chato, and she took the shot instead. During her unconsciousness, she thought it was the end of her life, but she woke up in her new bedroom. But can she still be alive?

"There's more you need to know." La Muerte placed her hand on Aggie's left hand. "Xibalba saved you."

"What? But how?" Aggie gasped as she can't believe La Muerte said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Since there was no hospital around, Aggie was taken to her room in Xibalba's castle to heal her wound. The medical officers of the I teams (Shauna, Smantha, Chet, Numbuh 3, and Dawson) entered her room to remove the bullet from her arm, and heal her wound._

 _Just half an hour, the bullet was successfully removed, and the wound was covered by bandages, but there was bad news ._

 _"So, how was Aggie?" Sunday, Jack and Sally's younger daughter, asked._

 _"Well, we got the bullet, and she stopped bleeding, but… I don't think she's gonna make it." Shauna explained sadly._

 _"What?! What do you mean? It's just a bullet." Yin said._

 _"This bullet is poisonous, and she's still in a coma." Chet said as the rest of the I teams sobbed._

 _Xibalba was standing behind the I teams. He felt an emotional pain in his chest, painful the before. He felt guilty and hurt for what happened to Aggie. He wanted to ask her why did she do that, what was she thinking, and is she crazy if she woke up. But he didn't have to question or needed the answers anymore. He knew why. He was her friend, and she wanted to prove to him that she didn't do any harm to him since day one and the unexpected arrival of her friends. Xibalba regretted of what he said about Aggie, and she was the friendliest human he ever met. La Muerte was right. Human's heart was pure, like Aggie. And since she saved his life, he wanted to do the same to her._

 _Without excusing, Xibalba made his way through the crowd of Aggie's sad friends, and entered her room._

 _"Xibalba, what are you doing?" La Muerte asked, but he didn't reply._

 _When he was standing besides the unconscious Aggie, Xibalba carefully place the Medal of Everlasting life on her right hand, and closed it so she will be easily heal from her coma._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

When she heard that story, Aggie lifted her right hand, and found the medal on her hand. She just realized that Xibalba wasn't around with her friends. "Where is he?" She asked.

Suddenly, they heard a knock from the opened door. They turned to the opened door, and saw Xibalba knocking. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Aggie replied quietly.

Xibalba glided beside Aggie, and sat down where there was a chair for him to sit. "I brought you something." He snapped his finger to levitate a stuff toy strawberry with a smiley face on it. "His name is Berry sowwy." He said. Aggie raised her eyebrows as she snickered a little, and let Xibalba continue his regretful speech. "See, because it's a strawberry and I'm sorry… Berry sowwy."

"Wow, looks like you felt real bad." Aggie said as she took the stuff strawberry, and saw the tag on top of it. "Oh, 3 rings bad."

"Actually I took it from one of your game booths." Xibalba chuckled as Aggie snickered, and passed the strawberry and the medal back to him. Luckily, he caught them. "Do you still forgive me?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm still mad at you of what you said about me." Aggie said in a harsh tone

"Well, stop being mad. I don't like it. It's like I don't know you anymore."

When Aggie realized she hated of being mad, she sat up, and sighed, "I know. I don't like it either."

"I know I messed up." The winged god confessed. "It's just I've never had a best friend before. I didn't know what to do."

"Hey, what about me?" Candlemaker interrupted.

"Best mortal or human friend!" Xibalba corrected his words.

Then, Aggie resumed their conversation. "Look, Xibalba, there are gonna be times when you have one friend and I have many or when I have a one friend and you have many."

"I like it better the second way." Xibalba said sarcastically.

"The point is since we're best friends now, no matter what, we have to care with each other. Just like when I came back for you."

"You're so right. And from here on out, I promise to always care with you, and I also have to be careful for what I was about to say." Now this is the chance that he will confess his mistake towards his human friend, and her teammates. "Agatha, I teams, I was wrong. I shouldn't say harsh things about you, and I shouldn't doubted you. And I'm sorry. To be honest, you are all very lucky to have each other as friends, and have Agatha as your friend."

With the I teams felt so touch about the dark god's words, Skipper and Skenda volunteered to do the honors to talk, "Thank you…, Lord Xibalba." The second-in-commands said as they and the rest of the I teams gave him their small bows as their gratitude and appreciation.

Xibalba smiled that he was forgiven, then glanced at Aggie, who winked at him. "So, we're good?" He asked.

"We're good." Aggie nodded as the two shared a hug for the first time.

* * *

"And so, Xibalba learned that having friends…" Mary Beth stated.

"They're always be there for you no matter what." Jane finished as Mary Beth nodded.

* * *

La Muerte touched Aggie's forehead and neck to check if she's still healing. "Are you sure you're alright? Anything hurt?"

"No, not at all." Aggie replied. "Just a little stomachache, because I ate a lot of cupcakes last night, but I'll be fine."

"Good."

When La Muerte turned around, and was about to leave her side, Aggie covered her mouth as she felt her stomach aching, and accidentally threw up on La Muerte's hair and back part of her sombrero, which made everyone snickered quietly, while Aggie covered her mouth in guilt.

But, most of all, Xibalba laughed loudly that his wife was hit by cupcake barf. "You know, I kinda like this little human already." He laughed, referring to Aggie as she apologized to La Muerte for vomited at her.


	17. Epilogue

Hours later, after she was completely healed, Aggie and the I teams organized a party to celebrate the Friendship test 10th anniversary in the Land of the Forgotten since she wanted to invite _all_ of her friends, and to make the land happy like the first day Aggie came. The Land, like since day one, is full of colorful spotlights, party cannons blasted confetti in the air, streamers were hang around pyramids and chains, a stage was rebuilt in front of the lava lake, giant speakers were placed on stage, small speakers were on pyramids, and a disco ball hanged by the pole. Since La Muerte was invited in the party, she invited the souls of the Land of the Remembered as they attended, especially the Sanchez family.

Aggie hosted the party as she served strawberry pies to the Remembered souls with the pie making machines that Kowalski, Kelda, Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, and Tulip invented. The machine is just a large metal box with a switch, which it says 'fast, medium, and slow', of serving, and buttons, which they have choices of flavors, and has a big tube that serve pies for guests. The I teams chatted with the Remembered souls as they also served the food, and play games with them. Candlemaker and the Book were playing with the children of the I teams. The only people who were not enjoying the party were the Forgotten souls, and, as always, they were still in a lonely mood. And lastly, La Muerte and Xibalba were watching everyone enjoying the party on top of the stage.

"Ah, well, I know I won the wager again, my love, but this time, you won just one thing..." La Muerte broke the silence when she and Xibalba were watching. "My heart, just like I did to you…, well, like all over again.

"Xibalba caught her attention, and faced her with a confusing look, "But I didn't won anything for you. How did I-" a finger placed on his tarry lips to silence him.

"Sshhh." La Muerte whispered. "Befriending a mortal, apologized to her and her friends for everything what you have said about them, and giving them a chance to make a party in your realm, that was the sweetest thing you've ever done to anyone who was not me."

"Well, giving myself a chance of having new friends isn't so bad after all. Not only family, a wife, but also friends can make you happy and feel accompanied." Xibalba said sweetly as he and his wife held each other's hands. "And I'm so sorry, my love. You were right all along. There are some mortals who have pure hearts, like Agatha for example. You gave me the perfect mortal. She showed me the ways of friendship and happiness. But my only happiness was just you, only you. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked, bringing one of her hand up, and kissed the back of it.

"I do." She smiled as she placed her hands on her husband's cheeks, and kissed him on the lips.

He was surprised at first as his eyes widened and his wings spread widely, but he returned the kiss, sloly closed his eyes, and embraced his wife around her waist. They didn't care either if someone noticed them, they just enjoyed their love for each other.

During their fun, the Remembered souls and the I teams caught the god couple's attention as, instead of disgust about it, they gave a small and silent 'Awws' as they stopped for what they were doing, and secretly watched the king and queen kissing. Even the children noticed them. Candlemaker and the Book realized the children were to young to understand these stuff, so they covered the view of the kissing scene from them, but the young ones got out of the block, and continued watching.

Aggie was the last one to notice La Muerte and Xibalba kissing since she was so busy serving pies until she noticed everyone looking at the stage. When she saw them, she was about to squeal loudly, but she quickly covered her mouth, and grinned proudly for her new best friend and apprentice. This is what she'd been waiting for since she convince Xibalba to give La Muerte a cake and kiss her, then it happened. Aggie was caught in a romantic excitement for the god and goddess as she melted and sighed, which accidentally placed her elbow on the switch of the pie machine, making it go on 'fast' mode. Aggie panicked as she tried to switch off the machine, but it was too late as the pies came out from the tube like mad. Aggie grabbed the tube to make the pies stop firing but when she did, the pies were fired in air as she accidentally hit the Remembered souls and her teammates. She even tried to face the tube somewhere, but the pies ended up hitting everyone, including La Muerte and Xibalba, which interrupted their long passionate kiss.

Just in time, Rebecca, Red and Ruby's daughter and Roy's twin sister, pushed the 'off' button to turned the pie machine off. All of them are covered with pie crust and strawberry filling. La Muerte and Xibalba stared and look for someone who did this. Everyone pointed their fingers, wings, hooves, flippers, paws, claws, and stalks of the snails at Aggie, who was still holding the tube of the pie machine.

Aggie grinned and chuckled nervously, then quickly dropped the tube and ran away, but she was caught by the ability of telekinesis, and pulled by Xibalba. She squirmed in panic as she yelled. "No! No, pleas! It was an accident!" Aggie held on a giant chain that was colored with pink by her friends, but Xibalba's telekinesis was too strong as he pulled harder, and the chain broke, which Aggie was still holding the remaining broken chain. "Okay. I gave up." She said in defeat as she threw the broken chain. When she was near Xibalba, she got panic as she thought he was mad at her for ruining his moment with his wife, and cried. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! It was an accident!"

" _Mejor amiga!"_ Xibalba shouted with an angry tone, then changed into a nicer tone. "How about a fun, but less annoying friendship song?"

Aggie grinned sheepishly when she thought Xibalba was going to beat her, but it was the opposite of what she thought about him. She took out her keytar from her back, and said. "Fine. As you say so, best friend." She played and happy and fun song on her keytar as she pressed some buttons to make a background, and played the keys.

 **Xibalba:** _I feel it stirring deep down inside my soul_  
 _The rhythm's taking hold_  
 _And it's about to roll_

 **Aggie:** _A million confetti falling across the floor_  
 _So DJ give it more_  
 _It's what we're looking for_

 **I teams (Main, Honorary, and Back-up):** _Dance the night away_  
 _All our friends right by our side_  
 _It doesn't matter what style you bring_  
 _We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)_

 **All:** _It's dance magic_  
 _Once you have it_  
 _Let your body move_  
 _Step into the music_

 _It's dance magic_  
 _And it's electric_  
 _Let your body move_  
 _To the music_

 **Red [rapping]:** _Doesn't matter what style you got_  
 _Just keep dancing' on that spot_

 **La Muerte [rapping]:** _Friends like you for who you are_  
 _Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!_

 **Red/La Muerte [rapping]:** _Remembered, you got the moves_  
 _Forgotten bringing all the grooves_  
 _Put it together and make it fit_  
 _Remembered Forgotten, dance magic_

 **All:** _Dance the night away_  
 _All our friends right by our side_  
 _It doesn't matter what style you bring_  
 _We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)_

 _It's dance magic_  
 _Once you have it_  
 _Let your body move_  
 _Step into the music_

 _It's dance magic_  
 _And it's electric_  
 _Let your body move_  
 _To the music_

 _Remembered Forgotten got a style that's all our own_  
 _Dancing nonstop, body moving' in the zone_  
 _Bring whatever style you got_  
 _'Cause the party is going on_

 _It's dance magic_  
 _And it's electric_  
 _Let your body move_  
 _To the music_

* * *

"And the world keeps spinning, and the tales keep turning, and unexpected friends come with happiness, and unexpected friends leave with pain, but their friendship was never broken." Mary Beth narrated. "And the one truth and lesson we know, which it was always been true, that friendship, true friendship, friendship combined with love… never dies."

The five children loved the story so much as they smiled, and enjoyed the ending.

Guicho was behind them, sobbing while holding his white bat, which it was also sobbing. " _Caramba_ , it gets me and my bat every time."

"Okay, kids, closing time." Mary Beth announced as she closed the book, and heard the children groaned frustratingly. "Sasha's mother should be outside waiting for you."

Outside the museum, Mary Beth and Guicho watched the kids hopped in Sasha's mother's car.

"Well, you kids were happy." Sasha's mother said, then noticed Mary Beth and Guicho standing in front of the front door of the museum. "Hey, I remember them. I knew when I was a kid when I visited the museum."

"Maybe, you'll know them even more." Sasha said to her, then turned to the two. " _Adios,_ you guys."

The tour guide and the security guard turned into their true form as the god and goddess. " _Adios,_ Sasha!" La Muerte and Xibalba waved at her in respond.

"L-L-L-La Muerte?" Sasha's mother gasped as she can't believe her eyes that she saw the _real_ La Muerte and Xibalba that she heard when she was a little girl. She accidentally stepped the pedal that made the car moved. "La Muerte! Xibalba!"

"Mom, eye on the road!" Sasha screamed as she tried to get her mother drive the car, and Joao, Sanjay, Luka, and Jane waved goodbye at them.

Once the car was out of you, the white bat flew towards the two gods, and smiled. "Well, you finally learned the importance and value of friendship." It turned into its true form as Aggie. "Very good. You two are very advance."

"Anyone can have friends, Agatha." La Muerte responded. "These kids, they have the right to made friends on their own."

"I'll wager you're right, my love." Xibalba said tenderly, and pulled his wife to a passionate kiss.

As for Aggie, she walked forward, and said to you, viewers. "Make new friends, everybody!" She said as she blew her party cannon.

* * *

 _ **I got this feeling inside my bones**_  
 _ **It goes electric wavy when I turn it on**_  
 _ **And if you want it inside your soul**_  
 _ **Just open up your heart, let music take control**_

 _ **I got that sunshine in my pocket**_  
 _ **Got that good soul in my feet**_  
 _ **I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh**_  
 _ **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**_  
 _ **Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop**_

 _ **And under the lights when everything goes**_  
 _ **Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close**_  
 _ **When we move, well, you already know**_  
 _ **So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**_

 _ **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**_  
 _ **Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**_  
 _ **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**_  
 _ **All those things I shouldn't do**_  
 _ **But you dance, dance, dance**_  
 _ **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!**_  
 _ **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**_

 _ **Ooh, it's something magical**_  
 _ **It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on**_  
 _ **Don't need no reason, don't need control**_  
 _ **I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone**_

 _ **'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket**_  
 _ **Got that good soul in my feet**_  
 _ **I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh**_  
 _ **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**_  
 _ **Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop**_

 _ **And under the lights when everything goes**_  
 _ **Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close**_  
 _ **When we move, well, you already know**_  
 _ **So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**_

 _ **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**_  
 _ **Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**_  
 _ **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**_  
 _ **All those things I shouldn't do**_  
 _ **But you dance, dance, dance**_  
 _ **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **So just dance, dance, dance**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **So just dance, dance, dance**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **So just dance, dance, dance**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **So keep dancing, come on**_

 _ **I can't stop the, I can't stop the**_  
 _ **I can't stop the, I can't stop the**_

 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**_  
 _ **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **All those things I shouldn't do**_  
 _ **But you dance, dance, dance**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**_

 _ **Everybody sing**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **Got this feeling in my body**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **Got this feeling in my body**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **Wanna see you move your body**_  
 _ **(I can't stop the feeling!)**_  
 _ **Got this feeling in my body**_  
 _ **Break it down**_  
 _ **Got this feeling in my body**_  
 _ **Can't stop the feeling**_  
 _ **Got this feeling in my body, come on**_

* * *

 **Characters:**

Agatha Mondejar Galido

Xibalba

La Muerte

Candlemaker

 **Main Imaginary teams:**

 _Skipper_

 _Skenda_

 _Kowalski_

 _Kelda_

 _Rico_

 _Private_

 _Prenda_

 _Dr. Blowhole_

 _Dr. Blest_

 _King Julien XIII_

 _Jolie_

 _Maurice_

 _Mac_

 _Mort_

 _Mic_

 _Marlene_

 _Maltor_

 _Kitka_

 _Kira_

 _Doris_

 _Dona_

 _Ms. Perky_

 _Perkila_

 _Shauna_

 _Smantha_

 _Hunter_

 _Huntress_

 _Skepper_

 _Skinda_

 _Kelski_

 _Kowalda_

 _Reco_

 _Rida_

 _Prevate_

 _Prida_

 _Frantis_

 _Francista_

 _Jack Skellington_

 _Jet Skellington_

 _Sally F. Skellington_

 _Saltor F. Skellington_

 _Samuel Skellington_

 _Samon Skellington_

 _Joseline Skellington_

 _Josalan Skellington_

 _Sunday Skellington_

 _Samon Skellington_

 _Jason Skellington_

 _Josan Skellington_

 _Winnie the Pooh_

 _Pon_

 _Piglet_

 _Pigla_

 _Tigger_

 _Tiggro_

 _Rabbit_

 _Rabba_

 _Eeyore_

 _Eeyre_

 _Owl_

 _Owly_

 _Roo_

 _Raa_

 _Kessie_

 _Kessia_

 _Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump, IV/Lumpy_

 _Lumpra_

 _Cosmo Julius Cosma_

 _Cos Jului Cosmi_

 _Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma_

 _Wanda Vena Fainiwinkle-Cosmi_

 _Poof Fairywinkle Cosma_

 _Pof Fainiwinkle-Cosmi_

 _Timothy "Timmy" Tiberus Turner_

 _Timosy "Tims" Tibenous Turna_

 _Tootie_

 _Toots_

 _Sparky_

 _Sparkito_

 _Blossom Utonium_

 _Blos Utioniam_

 _Bubbles Utonium_

 _Bubs Utioniam_

 _Buttercup Utonium_

 _Butters Utioniam_

 _Red_

 _Chuck_

 _Bomb_

 _Matilda_

 _The Blues (Jake, Jim & Jay)_

 _Terence_

 _Bubbles(bird)_

 _Hal_

 _Stella_

 _Ruby_

 _Roy_

 _Rebecca_

 _Chyna Ann Parks_

 _Olive Daphne Doyle_

 _Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby_

 _Tom Cat_

 _Ton GuardianCat_

 _Jerry Mouse_

 _Jenny GuardianMouse_

 _Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger_

 _Cotter "Cot" Butten_

 _Kat_

 _Kit_

 _Oggy_

 _Oggly_

 _Joey_

 _Joen_

 _Marky_

 _Markyless_

 _Dee Dee_

 _Den Den_

 _Phineas Flynn_

 _Phineaks Flynnto_

 _Ferb Fletcher_

 _Flerk Fletcha_

 _Perry the Platypus_

 _Pelry the GuardianPlatypus_

 _Aglet_

 _Ferb II_

 _Flerk II_

 _Dofelia_

 _Tinkerbell_

 _Tankerblush_

 _Periwinkle_

 _Perawankle_

 _Jake_

 _Jape_

 _Izzy_

 _Iztchy_

 _Cubby_

 _Cubry_

 _Skully_

 _Skulio_

 _Bugs Bunny_

 _Brags GuardianBunny_

 _Lola Bunny_

 _Lela GuardianBunny_

 _Daffy Duck_

 _Daffu GuardianDuck_

 _Tina Russo_

 _Tira Russa_

 _Tweety Bird_

 _Twaty GuardianBird_

 _Sylvesterr_

 _Sylvestre_

 _Tasmanian Devil/ Taz_

 _Tenz_

 _Petunia Pig_

 _Petina GuardianPig_

 _Baby Bugs Bunny_

 _Baby Brags GuardianBunny_

 _Baby Lola Bunny_

 _Baby Lela GuardianBunny_

 _Baby Daffy Duck_

 _Baby Daffu GuardianDuck_

 _Baby Melissa Duck_

 _Baby Marissa GuardianDuck_

 _Baby Tweety Bird_

 _Baby Twaty GuardianBird_

 _Baby Sylvester_

 _Baby Sylvestre_

 _Baby Taz_

 _Baby Tenz_

 _Baby Petunia Pig_

 _Baby Petina GuardianPig_

 _Miley Ray Stewart_

 _Lillian "Lilly" Truscott_

 _Oliver Oscar Oken_

 _Bagel Frederick "Fred" Figglehorn_

 _Serio_

 _Seno_

 _Azul_

 _Azal_

 _Paco_

 _Pico_

 _Pilar_

 _Pilair_

 _Yin_

 _Yi_

 _Yang_

 _Yan_

 _Luke Skywalker_

 _Han Solo_

 _Leia Organa_

 _Theo/Turbo_

 _Chet_

 _Whiplash_

 _Skidmark_

 _Smoove Move_

 _Burn_

 _White Shadow_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

 _Applejack_

 _Fluttershy_

 _Rarity_

 _Pinkie Pie_

 _Rainbow Dash_

 _Spike_

 _Discord_

 _Fancy Pants_

 _Soarin_

 _Screwball_

 _Lightning Dash_

 _Thunder Dash_

 _Prism_

 _Cinnamon Stick_

 _Cinnamon Roll_

 _Gemstone_

 _Tri-Pies(Raspberry, Blueberry & Cherry Pie)_

 **Honorary I teams:**

 _Ginger_

 _Rocky_

 _Babs_

 _Bunty_

 _Mac(chicken)_

 _Fowler_

 _Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1_

 _Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr./Numbuh 2_

 _Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3_

 _Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh 4_

 _Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5_

 _Shaun the Sheep_

 _Bitzer_

 _Timmy(Lamb)_

 _Timmy's mom(sheep)_

 _Shirley_

 _Nutz_

 _Hazel_

 _Lawson_

 _Jeff_

 _Tyler James_

 _Avery Jennings_

 _Chloe James_

 _Stan_

 _Dracula_

 _Vladimir Dracula_

 _Mavis Dracula-Loughran_

 _Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran_

 _Dennis "Denisovich" Dracula Loughran_

 _Lydia Dracula_

 _Judith Laverne "Judy" Hopps_

 _Nicholas Piberius "Nick" Wilde_

 _Basil of Baker Street_

 _Dr. David Q. Dawson_

 _Junior_

 _Tulip_

 **Back-up Imaginary teams:**

 _Danger Mouse_

 _Penfold_

 _Papa Smurf_

 _Smurfwillow_

 _Hefty Smurf_

 _Brainy Smurf_

 _Clumsy Smurf_

 _Smurfette_

 _Smurfblossom_

 _Smurfstorm_

Sasha

Luka

Jane

Joao

Sanjay

Chakal

Bandits

* * *

 **Whoo! YEAH! I did it! I finished the chapter and story, just before my school days. I hope you like the end. The songs do not belong to me, and, word of advice, MAKE NEW FRIENDS! :-)**


End file.
